Life
by beccalli.luigi96
Summary: Non canon. Takes place between the start and middle game along possible mods. Will include dark themes some times and character death, not a canon SS but reading there is a substitute for it
1. Chapter 1

**Mods included for the future will be :**

 **Deadly raiders of the Commonwealth, deadly gunners of the Commonwealth, and a few** **npcs of Deadly bosses of the Commonwealth by DarkClawRaven**

 **Operation Manhattan by AlxRam**

 **Oc will be added and it ties with another story i am planning. Every weapon from the previous fallout and real life can be present. Dlcs will be added as i go through them. Fallout is not mine, characters i created instead they are mine**

December 2287, National guard training yard

Ever since my family and most of my friends left me or even died somewhere, I tried to get used living without a place to call 'home'. And mostly because I didn't have a place to call home after. The very first times were very hard. No place to sleep somewhat safely, not much food and not many people to call friend. I have been stealing food from shops sometimes, or sneak into farms or settlements to eat something

My life it's been like this for a few months until I chosed to live in an abandoned apartment very close to Goodneighbor, with my dog. And one day as I was hunting some radstag in the plains on a beautiful and sunny day, I noticed the old big building in the middle. With a few more around it

So i have been watching it and taking notes. Once I got closer and seen a gym on the lower floors with living quarters for the people there. The first image people have about a gym it's of a modern pre-war place with some tools to exercise and people going there just to get their ass off their sofa, or be healther. Or just give their money away, which are mostly true

But this ? This is not really a modern place. Outside are ropes and some metal things to climb, tree blocks and a boxing ring. Inside and outside murales depicting warriors, some ancients and modern alongside scenes and landscapes. Inside, weapons racks and there were 6 people inside, maybe minutemen. A few going out with their guns and returning hours or a day later

Getting even closer i listened to their eldest member speak about honor and humility and about great people in history, and ancient texts , like the Odyssey, the Book of the 5 rings and the art of war. I wonder where they have found all of it and luckily I am not too ignorant about all the current and pre-war facts. This caused a spark in me that time has subdued

Getting back to my home, I planned to steal some of their valuables and sell them. Very ambitious yes ? Well without ambition humanity would still be in the stone age

And so for days i planned and stalked their members, saw them work as guards, trading or going somewhere I don't know. Saw them around Goodneighbor too and probably the Combat Zone. But now onto today's point

I await hidden with my cloak until evening comes and then the darkness of the night. Observing them with a 'borrowed' binoculars they talk, and after a few minutes the older man pats the shoulder of probably the biggest person I have ever seen and he enters, leaving him as a guard. One main entrance and some restored fence

Above on the other side a broken staircase. Well i could try from the roof

Moving quietly and slowly with my cloak on, I circle to the staircase careful to the windows and above me, and stand up parallel to the wall and see a piece of rebar sticking out. One last check to windows and around and check for the last time my knife and N99 are secured

And sprint until the wall is close then use my right leg to push myself up the wall and my left to aid, hoisting myself on the rebar and broken floor. JUST PERFECT

I heard movement coming from inside and I press myself against wall and rebar trying to look like debris. Hear someone open the window and see a figure holding a rifle and a muffled voice

"What have you found huh ?"

"Heard. Hit the wall"

"Chill out . It's probably debris falling down or a mole rat"

I close my eyes as the figure looks "Damn nerves are killing me. Could be. Fuck"

"Yes Kyra come in and chill, come on"

Slowly she crosses and steps inside, closing it. I let out a small breath and wait a few moments. No movements, good. Balancing on the rebar with adrenaline filled legs and taking a pin and screwdriver to test the locked doors ahead

And... it's open. Better than I expected. Slowly opening it but not closing the door, I sit inside and plan whats next and getting my eyes used to the interior. By my notes almost everyone is at the ground floor so that's where they store their stuff. Picking the next door lock and getting inside, I see the room is full of boxes and crates, seeing the stairs and pressing near the wall i descend them slowly stepping down and listening

No movements or sounds besides the guard outside and someone speaking to it before silence. Another set of stairs down i go into the main room, and see other doors on the sides

Tools, knives and machetes. And rifles hanging. I begin taking few knives to not be so suspicious.

Well maintained combat knives, sharp and with no blade too, and put them in pockets and sleeves. Against the wall reflecting in the moonlight, a curved and crude shortsword. Jagged blade and international holes in it. Dark and grimly beautiful, it will be mine

Removing my cloak and taking it off the rack , I feel an aura of death and sickness from it, and wrap it around the grim blade. Crudely but masterfully made, dark metal and edged like a machete, with a pointed end. Yes ! As I happily made my way to the rifles i hear a door click and quietly try to run to the stairs, behind the wall , but nobody comes out. Hehe fucking newbie

"Hey !" OH FUCK YOU on reflex i get my knife out and see the figure behind me, following me down the stairs. Got to get out of here ...

"Kyra ..." I whisper like that

"What ? Who the fuck are you ?!'

And feel someone behind me, speaking in an aged and low tone "i felt it, the blade. Give it to me boy, you don't know what is in your hands"

"Yeah little sneak fucker , we got you now"

"Wait what blade what about this" I blurt out

"Come on kid, obey and leave it or I'm forced to hurt you.."

"Hey heey maybe you let me -"

"Boss he's not cooperative"

"Johnny i can -"

"NOW MY FUCKING NERVES ALBERT !"

(Sigh) Something hits my heads and all becomes dark and light, like while dreaming


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond city , 11 years ago**

 _Tud tud tud_ "Who is it ?"

"It's Zwicky, sir" heavy footsteps move in my direction

"Good evening mister Zwicky, something wrong ?" And quickly dad sees me

"I am afraid so sir, found him getting into a fight at the school, and outside of it" Ah fuck this

"But pa he always picks on me ! He deserves it !" They look at each other and then at me

"Thank you mister, can I offer you something ?"

"Oh no , no it's alright. Just watch out for our kid here, have a good evening sir"

I go inside home and close the door. See mom walking to us

"Who was it, dear ?" I see him tensing the jaw and scowling

"Mister Zwicky. He done it, again"

Pa he's always picking on me and i hate this -"

"How many times have i told you not to use your hands ? You never listen"

"But he is always pushing me around !"

"This doesn't matter. You are a lost cause (sigh) Only villains use their hands. You have to. Use. Words"

"But i don't want to be a pussy like that ! They don't fucking listen to the words !"

"Language ! Get out of my sight and into your room"

As i walk away i see mom burying her face in her hands and leaving. Getting in my room I take the backpack and put food in it. I want to leave and now. I try to pull the door handle but it won't open

"Dear he's trying to leave !"

I try to pull harder as mom is holding my arm and soon dad comes pulling me away from the door, getting a slap from ma and my hands restricted. They look almost guilty

"YOU ARE A LOST CAUSE BOY ! YOU SHAME OUR NAME !"

He lifts my face "LISTEN TO ME" "HEY YOU"

"Listen to me" ... why your voice sound like a grandpa dad ?

\- **PRESENT DAY**

"Listen to me" And why can't I move my arms ?

I open my eyes to see I'm sitting on - fuck i remember now the caught me

"Listen to me kid" Lifting my head up i can see the older guy, what was his name? And see 3 other people, 2 men and a woman. I am fucked anyway so ... "Don't want to go to school now..." And get grabbed by the jaw and released after

"Smartass huh ? You got my friend in a panic attack you know" I look at his face. Graying hair, scar on the left cheek and another under the right eye along a graying md-long goatee on a serious face

"Yeah you fuck, got our friend really crazy , WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ?!"

"Calm down Desi, let me do it"

"Yeah sorry, will check on her" She leaves and they return on me

"So. You took the blade kid, do you even know what is it ?" His tone calm

"Did he sent you ? Here to finish it or get it back ?"

"He, whom ?"

"Him. The killer , the soul tainter" What killer ? I want it for myself. And he notices my silence

"Listen i came here to loot. Saw the blade and want it. Would have got more" To the point

"Hmm and these other knives huh ?" Of course

"I need the money" To the point

"Honest, sharp. But why this blade ?"

"As a trophy. People won't with me and that"

He lets out a short laugh and at that point I hear barking, a sad and high pitch bark "BOSS COME SEE THIS !"

"Good check now" One them with a ponytail leaves

"WHAT IS IT JULIAN ?"

"A DOG BOSS , WANTS TO GO INSIDE !" Oh yes , ha !

"What's so funny ? He stands up and watches the other "Dog yours ?"

"It is, my friend found me" I smile and he frowns

"JULIAN LET IT IN !"

"WHAT ! BOSS !" The guard replies from outside

"JUST LET IT"

He sighs and watches as the dog circles and barks at them

"Calm, stay, STAY" He stops barking and puts in front of me "Came for me ? Owe you one"

The old guy finally speaks "So did he send you ?" Again ?

"Again, who"

He takes a paper from a table and shows it to me. And red heart shape ? It smells... blood ?!

"Is it blood ?!"

"Yes"

"Who sent it ? Your lover ?" He looks pissed now ...

"Watch it now..."

"Who sent it ?" He closes his eyes and breathes

"Him" Him. Fucking. Who

"The artist , Pickman" Oh. That sick psycho. No way I'm with him

"Yeah I get it now. That psycho killer, unluckily i met him"

"You have ?"

"Yes, I made the mistake to save him from some raiders. I was a wounded man being picked on by them. He went psycho on them before and after they died , and told me about his galley. I had some nightmares and probably will have them again now ..."

"Well well, have balls huh ? Should have shot him then. Wounded him in a fight but he escaped that time"

"Hard to kill ?"

"Much. Should finish someday soon our paths cross. Well now, you have no ties to that or raiders i guess, so I'll let you and your dog live for today. We got our belongings back. Also nice knife you got, need to take care of it though. And your pins"

"It had some use. Saw your weapons and blades, hope to get on that level"

"Now, will get you and that dog of yours out of here. Follow me"

He unties me and i follow him out as the others watch at me with disgust. And getting past the glaring and big guard, the old one stops to talk

"Gave you a second chance kid, use it well" I am really lucky then

"Thank you"

"Don't let your intentions be dark. We ever meet again , I hope you learnt your lesson. Been different this time"

He looks at me and says "Albert"

"What ?"

"Albert. That's my name" How fucking dumb of me. It feels like i have already seen this guy

"Uhh yeah, mine is Ulysses"

"That's a classical name of old. Wandering type ?"

"Yeah need a bigger purpose than me. I'm very ambitious"

"Aah youth. Strive for it kid, be a good one. Join the minutemen i would suggest but it's a hard spot around" That got me interested of course, the minutemen, a useful force. Is he the general ? Worth a try

"Maybe you'll see me soon" He probably catch the hint

"Hope for it , the good way. Until then , safe travel, wanderer"

With that i nudge dogmeat and we are off to home. That went very well and maybe he is the general, or a minutemen. I heard from many people that the general is a wise person and I saw it once. Blue coat and hat, sword at the side and rifle , passing through Goodneighbor and the settlements. I would like this, and want it. Hope to become important and change things, for me too

I arrive at home and find the hidden entrance. Getting water and some squirrel bits I lay on the bed after some cleaning.

"That went well dogmeat huh ? Must be my luck"

It looks at me before laying on its cot. While thinking about this i get some creeps thinking about that serial killer... I don't want any attention from him. And after different times dozing off and jolting awake, i fall asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**2 years ago, Goodneighbor and East Boston area**

I was looking for something to scavenge in the area around the old library and between Pickman gallery when I saw a few dogs moving around something. Getting close one of them sees me and stares, soon followed by the others. And slowly raising the N99 i shoot the first one in the head killing it, making the other 2 separate and trying to circle me

Backing up and firing 3 times on the left i hit one, only injuring it. The last dog runs and pounces at me just as I leap on to my right, but it jumps again and as it's on top of me, I grab his neck preventing it bites me and shooting twice in the chest at point blank. Collapsing with a last whine and pain, I can't see the other dog i injured save for some blood stains. I round the bodies and prepare to take them to the town

It feels weird and i don't like the idea , but meat is meat you know ? Time ago a dog with most of it's fur, a German Shepherd, began following around. It even got me to some old lady around quincy. It was a strange encounter and i heard about her from people. Mama Murphy, a chem addict talking weird. It may seems stupid now but the talk about this 'sight' and destiny made me feel good and distracted by my thoughts, and still the dog and i met other times , bonding

(Sigh) It's worth living... I hear words , no yelling "GET HIM ! IT'S HIM GET THAT FREAK !"

I sneak around a corner and peeking out see 3 raiders circling and taunting a wounded man

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT FREAK !" Followed by words too far too hear well

The well dressed and wounded man laughs but is pushed against the wall and that's when I decide to act. Going forward as quietly as i can i begin to aim at the closer one, back turned and unaware but yelling at the man. Aiming at the back of hack of his head and shoot

Soon silence and startled yells and the remaining raiders are distracted by me , only for the man to elbow the neck and then twist it in an unnatural angle. The last raider confused by the new threat, tries to stab him but he grabs her hand and knees her in the gut and as she bends, grab the head kneeing at the exposed neck before flipping the body over to the ground

I get close , curious about it but still aiming the gun. Gray suit and gray tie, with lots of cuts and blood on his torso and arm. His face with short dark hair and beard , i can see an excited and crazed expression. Taking the dead raiders knife he stabs the still alive raider , making wet sounds and earning raw and instinctive cries, as he traces a vertical line on the raider , the screaming gets more primal and panicked. He laughs, putting the knife in his hands and stands up

"Uhh you ok ? What happened ?" I pity that raider. Getting cut open and alive is not the best way to die , and it's probably still dying , but it's a raider after all and they do that all the day. That's what they get

"Eh ... such an impolite and ignorant audience makes poor critics" He cuts up the bodies some more... What the hell is this ?!

"Nice shot, took the pleasure from me though"

"Who are you ?"

"I am an artist and the Commonwealth is my canvas, as for the paint ... Got a gallery up north, now in a ... transitional state. I will be a roaming artist, come see me" Who is this psycho ? Better play along for now and hope he doesn't follow me

"Have to go now, you ... uhh enjoy your paintings"

He laughs again and comes closer "Name is Pickman, owner and artist of the gallery. See you around, killer" That cold feeling grips me...

\- **PRESENT**

I woke up flailing my limbs around and get a startled whine from my dog... fuck man , that was a fucking dream at least, still happened but i am far and safe here, no crazy bastard around. I stretch and pace around my room before falling asleep again


	4. Chapter 4

**9 January 2288, two weeks and half later**

 **Explicit sex scene**

This week has been a multitude of things , more than the other one. I went with a friend's caravan to DC, and some settlement up north which took 2 days. I worked as a guard for that time and even got a haircut people call 'urban ranger' and my beard trimmed. And while around the settlements i met with traders and people, but I kept thinking about that offer from the old man. For a few days i watched them from afar but didn't get close even if i wanted to

And after travelling with the caravan got paid with caps and bought food and ammo. For a few times it was good. Rest of the time I have been around ruins and looking for supplies near Lexington, now a bit safer thanks to the minutemen, if attacked by someone.

I got some mole rats for food, supplies taken from some raiders like their ammo, chems, stims and their lives. Got dogmeat a teddy bear to play with too

On January 1 we celebrated a prewar festival in DC called New year's eve, partied and drunk and watched all the people be happy when all around is still the same shit. And luckily got a night with a woman called Darcy, and probably i wasn't the first one that night. While still intoxicated and high from the celebrations she admitted cheating on her husband so I had to leave early and get a room

I have been hunting and scrounging around the place, with a trip to a farm called Abernathy farm with my friend Gregor to agree for a wood shipment, for today. Which takes me to point

Dressing myself with jeans and light winter jacket, put some food in my backpack, my lock picks and few supplies. Get my N99 with 3 clips and my knife. I leave my dog here but it knows a way to get in, and probably gets someone to care for it or food while wanders around, and leave home

It may be winter but today is sunny and cool enough to be comfortable, and I see my friend and the caravan exiting out of Goodneighbor

"Hi are you ready ?" He asks me

"I am man , let's leave" A few greetings and chatting more and we are off to Abernathy

It wasn't until we were closer to Trinity tower and plaza that things escalated. A mutant patrol, 3 mutants and an hound going from the tower to the river, and as soon as the monstrous hound saw us it started it's guttural and ugly cry alerting it' masters. They were far enough from Trinity to give us time to run and organise

We separate and use the debris and as covers to shoot back as we move away, I take aim and shoot the enclosing hound 4 times before a guard shots it dead , and I focus on the nearest mutant shooting back, and I shoot 6 rounds scoring a headshot, injuring it enough to be killed as the beast's yell and taunt, with the guards' guns and me the last mutants are quickly dealt with

Before retreating to the river i manage to grab one of the mutants' pipe rifles and one magazine. It's crap and not much better than my pistol , but still better than using all my .10 ammo yeah ?

As we reach the damn river passing through the main roads and crossing secondary alleys, we open a gate and two more mutants ambush us while two other from the catwalk force us to retreat back, trapped me and my friend focus and shoot 1 charging beast and as it falls down we hear a scream and as I hide behind a wall to reload, I see the other beast charging at a wounded guard with its sledge hammer and hit the guard in the upper chest, making gore, bone chunks and blood land on us and the brahmin. This one didn' follow the previous mutants and came from the right

Starting to shoot the one on the catwalk and the last one I yell "ABOVE US, SHOOT" to my friend as it is already shooting there with his SMS and turning our attention to the last one at once, and silence comes again. He and someone must have shot one before

With this all the guards turn their attention to their dead member and my friend sees it too "Fucking mutants ! We lost Diana !"

"That thing changed path and we didn't see it man, we didn't know" I say

"Maybe if you did your your job we wouldn't be in this ! I even pay you for it !"

"And what's that supposed to be huh ?"

"Supposed to be that you don't do shit in your life ! What do you do ?! Steal ? Scavenge ? Meanwhile I break my back off to the sawmill being PRODUCTIVE !" While we argue the others stay silent and tend to their dead comrade body

"Yeah ? Then why ask me to find you new place for -"

"HEY now now, you two should chill and we should get away from here while we can"

"Yeah let's"

With that we start looting from the mutants as quick as we can and load it on the brahmin. 4 pipe rifles to sell and .38 ammo for my salvaged gun, the damn mutant's hound meat and dead caravaner's gun. After that they argue to take their dead for at least a proper burial

After making an improvised stretcher we are off to DC , following the river. Passing the bridge we go past Backstreet apparel and between Hangman's alley where some scavvers are, watching us and getting to their business, we turn left and follow the road to the city

As soon as a guard sees us they get closer and check us, one of the coming with us and after explaining the situation, the open the gate and let us in. I can see few minutemen around too

As my friend and the guards take the brahmin to the stables i make my way to the Dugout Inn. Noticing the blood stains on my clothes and hands, people stare at me until I let door close behind me. Following the hallway to the bar I'm met with silence and stares until the bartender speaks with his funny accent

"Hey you rascal, come here and tell Vadim what's wrong"

I sit down and see people talking among themselves and chatter returning to the usual, I guess

"You look like you need a drink eh ? Here - he fills a glass with alcohol - Bobrov's best medicine in this wrong wrong world !"

After explaining the story again and emptying the glass, he tells me things are better now since when the general helped around here and around the Commonwealth. Helping the detective with some old man to solve cases and building new things in here. Protecting the city and settlements and merchants to come and go more safely. Raiders not being a major concern as before, but the mutants that always go near Trinity, which can be solved in the future. Oh and most stupid thing, he save the local dj, yes Travis, after things got wrong with a plan he created. If he was a loser before, now it feels like a pompous loser

And i think again at that proposition... as always during these weeks. Getting back to reality, i rent a room and leave to get some fresh air. I make my way to the stables and see the caravaneers resting and sorting out, and my friend writing and looking papers. I get looks and a frown from him

"Where have you been ?"

"I rented a room and got into some chat with the funny bartender. What are you up to ?"

"Ah our pay. Need to rearrange all after this morning and we'll also have the burial soon enough. How about we get some noodles after ?"

"Alright sure, I'll be waiting for it"

They look behind me and i turn too, see a tall dark skinned man in some vestments. It must be the preacher. What was it ? Clover ? Clement ?

"Good morning people, ready for the function ?"

"We are pastor, thank you"

"No need for it, it's my duty towards God creations. Now please, follow me"

The burial was a simple one with prayers and people got to tell some words about the dead. I never liked this, it saps your life out just listening, as it's better to remember people when alive. We all get there someday... Thanking the pastor we go eating our noodles leaving the rest of them at the stables or mourning

We return there at early or mid afternoon

"Do you have something to do ?"

'No not really... we could walk around the city. I'v never been to the upper levels more than a few minutes"

"Yeah ? Lots of stuck up fuckers and bitches, there is a bar called Colonial Taphouse. Not dirty and noisy like Dugout"

"Sure let's try"

Opening the i am greeted by today's second bartender

"Hello. What will it be ?"

"A beer" I say

"Same for me" He says too

"Here you go. What's with the blood ?"

Explaining again , he and Gregor start talking and arguing about business for a few hours while I just talk a few times, as it not my speciality. It goes on until it gets darker outside

"Thanks, we'll go now"

"Have a safe trip"

And getting outside, and blonde woman sees and waves, calling at me ...

"Heey handsome ! Wha- oh what's wrong dear ?" Ugh

"Hi ? Got attacked by mutants"

"It's me handsome, Darcy, we had fun at the festival, got you and I a good time" Oh that one then ...

"Uhh yeah I remember, all good ?"

"Ooh i see you have a friend with you, and my husband is out. I can make your day much better"

She says leaning on me

"Aah please not now ..." Or I am completely in, again and no pun intended

"You ran away handsome, not the best way right ? Even your frieds agrees, just once more"

Damn this. I could use it anyway and enjoy it "Fuck ... alright"

I turn to my friend "You up for some ? Could use it after today ..." And he seems good to go

"Hmm sure. Let's do this one" Laughing and giggling she sets between us getting her arms around us

"Come with me.. husband's out and home is free for now... hmm" What a situation... not like I turn it down now...

Closing the door to her home she sits us on the couch in front of the entrance and sits on my lap

"I'm going to give you tigers a good time..."

As soon she starts touching my friend's crotch and puts my hand between her tights, feeling her wetness and warmth. Working us to hard, she lowers our pants and settling between us, taking our hardness and stroking, she starts sucking my friend and gripping mine tighter making me harder. Minutes after switching between me and him from all the rough foreplay, the blonde licks her fingers and grins

"Hmm... I never got this rough start like this ... I love how you push my head down and control, Paul could learn something from you... "

Standing she turns around to unzip her pants, lowering herself down and revealing her perfect backside "And this, is where the best part starts hmm"

Lowering herself on me i move her underwear aside and enter her without difficulty "Hmm yes baby just like last time..."

Taking me in she leans to Gregor and begins sucking him again. Putting her sideways i watch myself and my friend completely having control, grabbing her ass and hair, minutes later we change position ripping her underwear off and pushing harder and faster into her, getting hungry moans and hissing. Not much time later we finish inside her, spent and satisfied again

"Ehh... that's how, a husband should fuck... his wife, got me dizzy and sore..." Smiling and standing up to pull her pants on she continues "And the blood on your clothes... hmm made me go primal..."

Well well...as she touches our legs and lights a cigarette, we hear the door being opened... and pretend nothing happened, even if they could hear her very well

"Darcy... uhh good evening " That must be Paul...

"Good evening" We reply

"Paul , i was discussing with a caravan about trading some stuff" He looks at me, frowning

"Don't worry about him, they were attacked by mutants earlier" As we get up, he looks down and she gets closer to him. Did he hear everything ? Damn, poor guy should take control of these situations

"We'll be leaving in the morning, we are also going now" I say

"Have a good night dears"

Feeling a little ashamed i and him reply "Goodnight miss, mister"

And leaving for the Dugout Inn my friend speaks "We fucked her good, poor husband should leave her"

He could, and probably should... I don't know the full story of it. Giving him a goodnight , i head in eat , and fall asleep despite the patrons talking


	5. Chapter 5

_3 years ago_

 _Sometimes you have to listen to your instinct, or maybe always. And returning to my place after an afternoon at the old boxing gym, i see Grace, my girlfriend let's say_

 _"Heello my dear what's up eh ?" As i try to hug her she just smiles "Good"_

 _When has she been this cold and what's going on in this period ?_

 _"You smell of sweat" You don't say ?_

 _"Yes i have at that old gym getting better and shit you know"_

 _Crossing her arms "Great"_

 _"What's wrong ?" I ask_

 _"Listen ... I am tired ok ? Had to work you know"_

 _"I can give you some relax and comfort..." I say touching her curly hair_

 _She moves away "No. Just leave me be. I have to cook now, again" The hell crawled up your ass ? I leave to go finding my friend. I soon find different people looking at me and talking to themselves, but I proceed on_

 _"Hello"_

 _"Oh hello" he looks at me nervously "What's wrong ?"_

 _"After finishing with all the machines.. I uh saw your girl with one of those triggermen thugs or either someone wealthy"_

 _"She may have brought this guy some food ?"_

 _"No, they were talking and holding hands" Fuck. I knew it there was something off these last months... I feel pulled away from everything..._

- **PRESENT**

...And waking up, having memories of those times now gone... after turning and tossing i fall asleep again

 _i open my eyes to see dogmeat laying in front of me and I am sitting on a red sofa in a small room_

 _"Hey resting ?"_

 _It looks at me standing up and opening to door, following it to a road enclosed by walls. At said walls, pictures of knives , blood and what looks like dead and bloody raiders, and as I go forward, water starts pouring the move i walk_

 _"Dogmeat ? What is happening ?"_

 _"KILL ! KILL THEM ALL !"_

 _Getting deeper into the water and supermutant punches and kills the fleeing people_

 _"ALL MINE ! KILL !"_

 _When I get closer it looks at me and walks closer. Trying to take my knife out and not finding it, i realize I only have my underwear on, and watch with horror as the beast grins and my dog goes to its side_

 _"COME. KILL, US STRONG"_

 _My dog returns to me with a sword in it's jaws and leaves it at my feet. Then the mutant comes, holding a big knife and paper with blood on it, leaving them at my feet again. Picking them all up, my dog returns to the beast and a naked person appears_

 _"Kill. Us strong" (bark)_

 _"No please ! I'd give you my family too but don't ! I have plans ! Here !" He hands me a bunsen beak_

 _"There ! Don't kill me or you will all die !"_

 _"KILL ! YOU KILL HUMAN !"_

 _And strangely enough following the beast's word, lift both blades and plunge them into the man "Nooo... hoooope... humaaanityy"_

 _He dies and disappears in a bright flash "Follow"_

 _No hope, there is, no. Hope for us_

 **\- SANCTUARY HILLS, Albert**

I woke up gasping for air, been some time since the last nightmares but this was different. Still in thoughtand getting out of the bed I begin some warm up before pouring some water from the fountain outside. Stretching i sit on the ground thinking and getting some sun light. Yesterday was a bit harder on these old bones but I would not trade it for much else

Watching the river, it reminds me of life. It flows and takes everything that goes inside, it never stops following it's course no matter what, unless there is no water that is. You throw something in it ? Water takes it away. You put a barrier to stop it ? Water will go left, right or any direction to go around it. You build something to contain it in ? Water will fill it until it can be free

As a wise and old world master said - "Hey boss ! What's up !" Oh ! I forgot the reality

"You look pensive, something wrong ? You didn't notice us" Oh you blessed creature, so caring and fierce "Sorry kid, been having some dreams lately"

"Yeah ? If there is something bothering you can tell us" And i notice the other two sitting around. The other two would be guarding... or fucking. Hehe "Boss ?"

"Yes dear ?"

"What about your dreams ?"

"Sure. So there was us, a cloaked stranger , many people in green and some in leathers and bright colours. We were scouting a marsh and at that moment I felt watched. Soon after a dog barks and looks at all of you, I then go alone see everyone going underwater. Before me appears a shadowed figure looking at me until I turn around, seeing fire burning everything, including you. Then this shadow shoots me saying 'you failed them' and that's it"

i see their worried and shocked faces "Does it have a bad feeling man ? I once me a crazy lady -"

"No no, it's just a dream. Hope it's not a bad sign"

""Yeah nice way to start a day eh boss ?"

"Didn't mean to trouble you. Hm let's start our day indeed"

"Should the others know ?"

"Don't worry, just a dream. Now let's warm up and start the day, Kyra"


	6. Chapter 6

**DIAMOND CITY**

i open my eyes and see the light and dust floating around, place smelling of stale air and alcohol, i must be at Dugout. What a weird dream. Wonder what it meant with those words. Getting up and and take sips of water from the bottle, i stretch and begin my usual warn up, consisting of push ups and jumping jacks. And eat a tato too

Today is the last part of the job, after that I could go to Sanctuary or another of the nice places I know or heard of. Or just get back here in DC or my home, but first I go to find my friend. And after some greetings I found him "Morning"

"Hi, we were about to call you and are ready to leave"

"Let's go" We are the steps to go out - "Heeeyy why leaving ? Do you not forget something ?"

Near the newspaper behind is Darcy... urgh... "Hi no we have all, see you next time"

"Aww what's wrong ? Maybe someone -"

"Miss, excuse me but we must hurry, have our job today"

"Aawww you tigers didn't object to me yesterday, maybe I could come with you ? Give you-"

I interrupted her before it got worse "Darcy come with me"

"Oh that's a good start baby" ...

"Uhh could you wait for a few minutes ?"

"Less than 5. Quick"

Going to the market and the houses, i speak "Sorry but you can't come. Too dangerous"

"I know sweetie, just coming to ease all the tensions. I need a real good time with the two of you"

"We had too, thinking about it makes me hard again, but listen. On the way there could be raiders or mutants. You shouldn't come, you are more of a city person"

"Ooh sweetie come on just-"

"Yesterday I have seen one of our group being killed by a mutant and you can still see it on my clothes. That fucking beast hammer went almost through an entire very lightly protected person and there was blood everywhere" it makes me angry knowing it could have happened to me and also I'd be scared shitless to have it in front of me

"You have a family damn it, what if your son would never see you again or die like that ? Or even your husband" That almost make her teary and saddened "Come on now, maybe you will stop it and I can give your family and you a new place to live in or visit. I could even get you there" I say patting the scavenged .38 rifle

"Aww ok...ok... you are right..."

"I knew you were clever enough but got to go now"

"Alright sweetie, pass by me next time and you can have me all the time you want"

"See you, just remember you have a husband" Said that I find them and we go out of DC

"Alright, check our weapons, yes again. We will go through college square until Starlight and follow the road to the farm, be careful about ghouls and raiders. Some said to have heard laser shots, so me and you - he points at me - will scout ahead for safe routes. Lets go"

Getting past the bridge, we scout while the others hang back "Alright you go left, don't shoot unless you have to and once done you get back"

From the boat wreck below the bridge, no noises are heard, for now maybe. I know it was a usual spot for raiders and i even tried to get there if not for their damn dogs. Using the ancient wall of the CIT ruins and looking for some time I see movement far away. Around i see ramps , one above me and one past the truck with barrels. Taking the long way around it , I find 3 stims in a tent and a .10 clip in the trailer, and from up the ramp, observe

3 figures and dressed like raiders and it's been some time since I have been here. Could come back and tell them to change road and take the opposite one, or go through Cambridge even it being possibly being occupied by laser shooting mercenaries, ghouls or more raiders. Retracing my steps back I tell them what i have seen

"I saw 3. Look like raiders, at the buildings after the ruins"

"3 ? We could get out alive i think or pass by Cambridge"

"Boss, I would not do that, could be even worse" The last guard says

"Hmm alright, let's wait for Jess. You should return there and wait for him. Clear it out and we'll come"

I wait on the elevated position a few minutes and the guard shows up "Ready ?"

"Yes i was up here before, your rifle is a better option than mne"

Going and waiting on ground level I take aim with the .38 shooting one in the back and unload more on the rest, heard the hunting rifle twice and it all ends. One of the figures i shot first was slowly crawling away, leaving a trail of dark blood. Probably the .38 doesn't have enough force to go through hard armor and killing but I kept shooting because of this. With my knife out I stab the scum in the back and check the others are dead too. Hearing nothing i loot some more .38 and .10 before waiting

"Shit, there was no need for that. You don't act better than them"

"I made it quick"

"Don't care. We wait"

"What's that frown, Jess ?"

"Him, kid's a bad apple, I'm telling you"

"We will discuss later, let's leave"

The trip to Starlight was was mostly calm but for a few ghouls and scavengers, which we put down or evaded them. Lonely ghouls are not a danger for a group but better leaving scavvers and raiders alone if you can spare it. We rested and bit watching people doing their routines and got water from the fountains

"Boss I think we may have a problem"

"Tell me"

"It's him" Me "Doesn't act very different than the raider scum, I'm telling ya it's a problem"

"Why say so ?"

"He stabbed a wounded raider in the back and looted their stuff" All look at me, some with disdain and the rest, shrugging "Come on Jess they were scum, I'm not saying it's all cool but they deserve to be put down"

"What do you say boss ?"

"Hm I do agree with Jess but also Alan, they didn't need it anymore but you should not act like that scum. And it's not the first time. Now let's take a bite or whatever and finish our job"

As we take the road west we get close to the billboard, i climb up and see someone was already here. 2 stims, 2 purified water, a radaway and a cola.

Movement below and 2 figures on the left going across the grass. Fucking raiders again. I signal the guard, climb down and slowly follow the road to Concord, and aim there. 5 shots drop one surprised raider and wounded the other, taunts, yells and random shots, silenced by two louder shots while two other people rush from the rocks with their melee weapons. I shoot at my left and run back without thought, only wounded one and miss all the shots, which he charge with his fist up, quickly deflecting the hit and smashing the stock on his face "FUCK YOU" stopping and spitting, before rushing again i see the other circling me, having to kick that one away I get hit on my left shoulder. And ithe fucking hurts, I throw the rifle at him, deflecting it, I shoulder push him away - hearing different shots distracting me but luckily see the raider before it hits me, dodging and ending in a grapple "You're DEAD !" And use the instant to headbutt him in his already broken nose dazing and stunnig it. Holding his arm i get my knife with the other, and desperate he tries to kick, missing me and I pull closer to my knife as he holds my hand, I let the other arm punch his face before grabbing his neck and stabbing at the body...

Falling down I look around for more and catching my damn breath... that was fucking close. And see my friend and the other running at me, looking at the bodies "Are you ok ? We saw that one getting behind you, can't risk shooting the other one though"

It was then that fucking Jess climbs down the rock. But if he was there... "Why the fuck didn't you help me ?"

"Rifle jammed, didn't have time to shoot"

"Go fuck yourself" Pointing him with the N99

"Shut up before I shove it up your ass"

"Shut up ! Again !"

"He almost made me get killed !"

"Lower it Jess, i heard your rifle too but all the shots were his. Lucky we rushed here, thought someone died. Why didn't you shoot ?"

"Hmm that's true, why didn't you shoot ?"

"Are you with him boss ? I can't believe you listen to a fucking scavver than a minutemen"

"I didn't say it, he's with us for a job and we pay for it same as you. Now fucking stop and leave, we are close now" I retrieve the rifle, loot 2 mags of.38 rounds and see a fire behind the rock "There is a fire, come with me ?"

"Yes" Tree logs arranged around the fire and a box with buffoon, an empty inhaler and a rum bottle

"We will share this ?"

"Sure, let's move"

The rest of the trip was quiet and tense, we see a man and a woman working the land, noticing us they seem to talk and he gets closer, hand on his hip. A pipe pistol and his average build, lacking armor, don't really make it a danger

Waving at us "Howdy folks, you the caravan ?"

"Hello Mr, we are " Him and my friend shake hands

"Blake"

"Jess, fancy to see you here, not with the minutemen ?"

"I am, just on my own until my job is done"

"Seems fine. Follow me and we'll unload and pay you"

Along the fields, guarded by some minutemen around the farm, he stops "Folks this is my wife Connie, dear that our caravan"

The tanned blonde smile and greets us, excusing herself and return to the crops "Lucy, they're here, come on !" A slim, auburn haired girls comes out of the home

"Hi.. I am Lucy" A shy one eh ?

"Help them unload, dear"

"No mister, that's fine" My friend says before they enter the home and we do our job

"Hi Jess"

"Hey Lucy , how are you ?"

"Fine. Can I come with you and join too ?"

"Aaah, why not ? We will talk about this later"

"I'll wait you inside"

We receive 200 caps each for the job "Might as well sleep here. We got beds and since they help us with everything we are fine too" They agree but I have a different opinion...

"Thank you sir, is Sanctuary doing well ?"

"Yes, doing great kid"

"I thank you again for the offer but I will have a trip there"

"Understood, farewell kid" And with that i leave for the close town "Hey ! Where are you going ?"

It's my friend "You heard it. Maybe looking for something to do"

"Come on don't be a child, Blake has room for all and we are on the same side" Well fuck.

"Ok, fine , I will stay here and leave tomorrow. So what do we do now ? We have are lot of time"

"We will talk. I don't like this situation bringing us down" Of course...

"Alright. We also have that bottle of rum, remember ?" Satisfied i head back

* * *

After a tasty lunch with vegetables, afternoon came in lazily. We sat on the roof chilling in the shade, even being winter it's quite hot, having small talk about farming and the land

"Say kid, what changed your mind ?" I lazily point at my friend "Him, and did well. Your wife is a great cook, I'm happy he changed my mind"

"Well thank you, I consider myself lucky eating like this since years"

"Indeed you are mister, i have some rum we can share"

"Well been some time since a chat over drinks, I'm in"

"I want too, can I ? Who was she ? ... Lucy yeah "Sure, why not ?"

"I can share something of mine too. Oh i didn't get your name ?" And see that fucker glaring at me

"Ulysses"

"I'm Lucy. You have a strange name, where is it from ?"

It was from an historical myth from overseas, a man wandering for a decade to return home, after a long war"

"That's cool, I want to know more"

"Sure thing, but later"

"OK. What are you going to do next ? Return with your friend ?

"Not really this time, I'd go around here to see if there is something to do"

Here father leans in "We could use help with our land, or some guarding. Minutemen are pretty strong but in a tight spot"

"Hmm thanks mister, I'll think about it. Caps are always good, and if I could get more of that food..."

"Heh that's the spirit folks ! When it's not so hot i can share about plants and food"

"It will be useful anyway, you never know. For now let's have our earned rest for now " Yawning and closing my eyes, I somehow doze off ...


	7. Chapter 7

_" - fucking scum you are ! If i catch you i fucking kill you !" We run away from the crazy old raider and hide behind a wall, adrenaline and amusement running through our bodies, listening for any footsteps or sounds. No noises came and we laugh, pointing at each other_

 _"Man did you see - fucking kill you - haha just die fucker"_

 _"Haha yeah yeah had a hammer too but that was funny man, how about we go stealing from the school or something store?"_

 _"Yah I'm hungry too, let's get back to DC"_

 _"Soon. Wait I want to see if there is any danger"_

 _"No man let's just leave" I get close to him and push him on the ground, pinning his hands_

 _"I said fucking wait !"_

 _"OK ok" No one following us, no other voices, all safe and we take the eastern road to DC_

\- **PRESENT**

I woke up being the only one on the roof and looking down I can see people farming or guarding for any danger, going down the stairs and look at my friend moving crates "Need a hand ?"

"Sure just go behind the house and help me get these there"

We moved the crates and sat down, watching the family work their land

"You fell asleep and we left you, thought you need it. Any dreams ?"

"Yes, about my very early teens, before we met. You remember Dominic right ?"

"Ah yes, still in Goodneighbor, broken by life and usual as he was, with more chems now"

"Aren't we all ?"

"Yes suppose so. I wonder how life would be in a different place or before the war"

"Well i have found some book in the old boxing gym, but probably got burned down with my home... anyway, I have a friend who came from West but return there... around 6 or 7 years ago. It was a desertic place, beautiful and deadly he said. Apart from our last letter we haven't met. He spoke about some big problems there and it was hard to send something here... also having found someone in his family was a hero long time ago. Someting about that organisation called Enclave, if you remember we heard here too the stories"

"The prewar things ? Like 10 years ago ?"

"Yes man , we didn't know each other even tho we met around sometimes. Good times, they won't come back. You know, I will take you to some more places, some pre-war, but would be good to travel west or south. Hopefully overseas"

"You're crazy" he laughs "No more ships, at least that I know"

"A person can only hope"

"Say, why don't you find some regular thing to earn caps ? I know you can use some machinery and you can come to the sawmill"

"I know yes, I will but prefer to do like this. Tomorrow I wil go to Sanctuary or stay here to do something, but I would much like to be with the minutemen"

"Why don't you talk with Jess ? He was with them or still is"

"Nah he hates me. Hey, some weeks ago, someone proposed me to join. Do you know how their general looks ?"

"Yes and a few times he escorted our caravans. Older guy but sharp, has lots to tell and is comprehensive"

"How did he looks like ?"

"Athletic, a graying goatee and a ponytail. And i think seeing a scary too, that months or a year ago"

So wait... is that the old guy with the other people I as stealing from ? Albert ?

"Is his name Albert ?"

"Hmm don't remember, ask my employee"

"Fuck him. Can I ask you do to something for me ?"

"Sure" I lean closer and lead him away

"If he tries something, tell me ok ? I don't feel wanted around..."

"Ah it's a good man , but I tell you if I hear something"

"Thank you, I will repay you"

"Come to work with me some time soon"

"Sure. It's getting darker, how about we chill, eat something and drink all after ?"

"I like this"

* * *

After another godly dinner we went back on the roof again to drink and chat some more, until the guards and the owners left and only their daughter remained with us. She return after to us , with a small bag "What is it ?"

"It's a plant"

"Yeah and, some good to eat ?"

"No silly it's to eat" Hmm... oh... Ooh

"Ooh yeah yeah I get it now, I've found it very few times and a friend from west brought some. It's a funny thing that plant"

"Man we don't need it, sorry miss" My friend says

"Come on, just a try. It won't kill you, it relaxes you"

"Once"

"Yes !" She prepares it and we all smoke some, coughing but then feeling good. We let Lucy finish it

"You see, it is good. I grow it myself"

"I had a nice evening" And i feel at peace and hungry, but not for food

"Me too"

"Samee"

"Soo..."

"Soo... ?"

"I want someone to give me attentions, aand you look like you need to take out the stress. I will taake care of you, here on this bed... I like your kind of tough people, my parents don't want me to leave, but when your type comes around, they loove how i treat them ..."

Putting hands in our pants she stroke our lengths, moaning and touching herself, letting her pants fall, pulling ours down stroking and sucking us. Man, how well could pre-war women give head ? Did they even do it like that ?

"Hmm... like your kind of people"

Another round, followed by a quick and hard fuck and with that plant still in effect I feel at peace and in a paradise. Shit, did they use this before all the bombs and violence fell ? I hope we didn't awake anyone. After a laugh I soothe her hair "You have been a good girl... twice. Tomorrow, us 3 and again... bring more weed too"

"Hm yes please, again" Can't disagree with him

"I will, and have my time too. Hmm this was... heavenly... soo many stars outside so bright !"

I lay on the bed, eyes already closed and heavy, falling asleep blissfully until next morning...

* * *

 **COLA CARS ARENA**

He stood, the only remaining of the 11 members gang, blue suit cut, dirty and bloody, pointing the squirt gun in his left and the SMG in the right. He just beaten and killed Colter, listening to the guy who brought him through the trap. Looking around the arena, he saw the last bodies of his gang, killed in the battle. If it wasn't for all the rumors, he would be in Goodneighbor either getting money for protection, making people respect him and his boss

The first 6 were lost to the gunners and that fucking twisted maze, and the last in the boss fight. All there was, silence, loud cheering, hollering and wild howling. Throwing away the squirt gun, he takes his spent sawn off and reloading before taking useful ammo from his dead enemy and honoring his dead underlings, zoning out from the far words and sounds

They won't need their ammo... "Well well people, looks like we have a new overboss ! Come here so we can talk !" Damn it, think about the reward ! And wait until Marowski hears it !

The young triggermen boss, is now the overboss, ready to talk with this new 'friend', Porter Gage


	8. Chapter 8

**Unknown location**

The buzzing sound could be heard and the man knew an arrival was imminent. Going to the balcony , he waited until a familiar man emerged, and went to sit on his spotless chair

"My mission was a success" Never a failure, yes

"What have you found out ?"

"There is a Railroad agent among the minutemen, friendly with their general and passed by Bunker Hill"

"Have you followed ?"

"I have. Disguised as a traveler to ask questions, the target almost uncovered me. I have to request more stealth boys, sir"

"It shall be done. You did a great job, X6"

- **Abernathy farm**

I awoke feeling rested and happy to a warm sun, seeping through the wooden planks, and besides for my friend and Lucy all the other people were up working or guarding. I had the sensation of being watched tonight, having had a dream of a figure in a dark yellow coat telling me to be careful and watch out next

It must be yesterday's stress. Stretching and exposing myself to the sun, i find something to do, guarding for any danger. Watching around and doing rounds on the property, i see nothing and head back to find a blank faced Jess. What have I fucking done now ? I pass him and feel eyes on me. Like what you see fucker ?

"Hello, slept well ?" I greet my friend

"I did, woke up well and warm"

"Are you going to return soon ?"

"Yes, checking all and leaving back in an hour. Maybe after a good breakfast or lunch ?"

"Not a bad choice. I will go to Sanctuary soon too. Oh take care of my dog will you ? You do remember how to enter my house ? It's from outside, be careful to not be seen by people. The mayor would think it's junkies or scavvers. Remember to slide"

"Slide ?"

"You will know"

"And man, I had a good time these last days. I think she was looking for you"

"I'm good but I'll take a look. Will say my goodbyes and leave" I see that other fucker going and watching the north plain, and I look for the owner

"Thanks for your hospitality and the food, I will head out now" He cleans his hands on the clothes, extended one to shake mine

"Been nothing kid , you're welcome. Looks like your friend there is planning something"

"Who, that one ?" I point him...

"Huh huh, been having that look since I saw him wake up. Think about my offer 'right ? Could use more help here"

"I will, thanks"

With that I say farewell to most of the people there and some guards moving to the tower, and feel watched. Around the electric trail tower, is a ripped tent, a few bedrolls and a firepit. You can just smell the blood and death, while looking around i pick a .38 spent bullet ear a bedroll. And behind the tent, different blood trails and ripped cloth. Maybe scavengers killed by animals and taken away

Descending the hill I see Sanctuary's tower guards, houses and the fences, near by the river. Beautiful sight, like those prewar paintngs or postcards. And unless you want to swim or climb the fences, the only access is through a wooden bridge

Quick movements catch my attention and it stops when I turn around. Not an animal possibly. I leave the rifle and take the pistol, more fire power and mobility. Whatever is it, it can be hiding behind the rocks. I remember having a molotov but no lighter, so either I go around it, or continue my way. And i chose the latter, taking agaim the rifle. Well I can find pipe guns around and better than that

I get close to the Red Rocket station and feel watched while hearing the steps again. A cave can be seen, in front of the station, and heading in I can see skeletons, either dogs or mole rats judging by the bones. The canter of the cave has rubble and some small glowing fungus on the walls and pipes. I could hide behind the container , or on the pipes. Taking a barrel and tossing the rifle, I get on it , flex my legs and jump, gripping the junction and pull myself up with great effort

Up on the pipe and laying on it, there is a passage leading deeper. Focus now, the entrane. I take the pistol and knife in both hands, hear about faint crunching and someone slowly coming in, looking around with the rifle pointed and taking cover it walk below me and into the caves

I see it now, it's that fucker Jess probably trying to kill me. I would do the same if having enough evidence on someone being a raider. After he return back angrier , he gets closer to the barrel

"Wait a minute" I panic and throw the pistol behind him and move left as he turns, rushing down the pipe as he looks up, stabbing between the right shoulder and neck aided by the gravity, fell on top of him "HNNNGH" It's surprised and twist the knife taking it out only to get punched twice and then luckily blocking and stabbing the other arm "AARRRGH DIE YOU !"

I feel his other arm trying to move and I pin it below my foot, getting another groan "I am not a raider. You tried to kill me"

"You... stupid punk. Should have... KILLED YOU IN YOUR SLEEP !" That explains my feeling

"How can... someone touch... someone like YOU ! Or hire... and be FRIENDS ! You -!"

"I had enough" he tries moving and almost succeded until 3 stabs stopped him. Sitting besides the body is then clean the blade on his clothes and search him. Two .308 mags, three .10 clips and his hunting rifle. Well fuck, he was looking for it and now I have a new gun, and out of the cave, I leave for the town after placing the old .38 rifle in my pack, being very visible, and new rifle in hands. It has 3 bullets in, so 1 is chambered and one spent, maybe from yesterday

I finally got to a guard post at the bridge and a guard stops me "Morning, what do you need ?"

"I'm looking for something to do and someone to trade"

"You do ? What's the matter with your face and your clothes huh ?"

"I was with a caravan and we got attacked by mutants and raiders. I was attacked before coming here too"

"Yeah ? That rifle yours ?

"Took it from a guy trying to kill me"

"... You wait here"

He called another guard to check me "Well you look ok, not on the face though" As soon the right side of my face is feeling sore, probably it was the last chance to hurt me

"Oh i will be more beautiful next time. So where is a trader ?"

"Well smartass, some traders are in the center, some crops around here and the river and we could always use a guard"

"Thanks" I say heading in. A street with rebuilt prewar houses with people doing their business, and watching. A group of people stood on the eastern side, maybe talking, and I reach a merchant

"Hello, I have something to trade"

"Hello. What would it be ?"

"This pipe rifle and the ammo for it"

"25 for the rifle and 10 more for two mags"

I pocket the caps and go to the big square with a big tree in the middle. Maybe something called oak ? Big trees all imponent and very old , that should be. At the river I see that group again and some guards, minutemen. I approach them and ask if they need someone more for their rounds

"Sure do. We will call for food and shift changes, you get that guard tower behind those homes. Any questions ?" Said tower was at the end of the small island

"Yes, are these houses prewar ? I never got anyone to ask this"

"Yes, found them broken but some useful items and food, maybe some scavvers set home here before the minutemen used it as a base. Problem is, we are getting cut out. Raiders, ghouls or mutants. We manage to kick back everytime but we have problems too"

And I take my chance "Can i join too and do something useful ?"

"You want ? Well that's good news but for now, get to the tower. As i get there , I hear a female voice "HEY ! WHITE SHIRT !" Oh what now... Turning, I see a perfectly tanned girl walking to me. It's kind of familiar, that voice. And that body, hot. Tan, pink lips, medium dark brown hair and an athletic body. On her leathers she has different knives. Well a dangerous one. I like this

"Hey you, almost fooled me" Looking at her, all, something tells me she hides something

"Hello , do we know each other ?"

"Yes but your manners were not very good" Is she teasing me ? "Maybe. I would remember someone so beautiful"

"Yeah well... You were stealing from our base. And I'm Kyra by the way" ... Fuck no I'm trapped here

"Looks like you have been busy huh ?"

"I had. A lot. I really like your style, old world"

Yeah. What the hell are YOU doing here"

"Looking for something to do. Maybe help with the crops or guarding. And stealing all your stuff when you sleep" She balances her weight "I am going to that tower. Is that your group ?"

"Yeah. I will come with you"

"Why ?"

"I will watch you. Closely"

"Alright then, come"

It's been ten minutes and she speaks "So, have you been murdering something ?"

"...What ?"

"Look at you, blood on your clothes is dry and almost gone, fresher on your hands, your face is haldane blue and your beard looks dirty. You also got more guns"

"I have a few stories about this"

"Let's hear"

I recount a summary of these last week' and the weather gets hotter...

"Yeah looks like you have been busy. No stealing or anything ?"

"Well..." I lean closer "Does my lady killer charm count ?" She lifts an eyebrow and grins

"You'r charming as an hungry ghoul"

"Yes, about prewar sentient and literate ghoul. Have you seen something prewar ?"

"I didn't unless you count buildings or stories. Like the Castle, some old world warriors and books. And -"

"Kyra ! Come let's eat !"

"Ugh... yeah let's. I will come, wait at the mess ! I have a surprise !"

"Alright dear ! Move on !"

* * *

I received stares from the group, besides from a well dressed old man "Well look who paid us a visit. Damn kid I thought you died, all that blood, damn. Hope you put your head straight. These here Desi, big mutant here is Julian, ponytail here Gabriel, then her beside you and me. There's Johnny but is doing his shift. This here, is Joe. He is with us , and a bard"

He extends a hand which I shake "Morning, I heard your little story from my friend here. Looks like you learned from your mistake, very wise. Who are you ?"

"I am Ulysses" He smiles

"I never expected that. Do you know where that name comes from ?"

"Yes it's an old world legend from another continent"

"My friend, looks like we got are clever one"

"Like hell we have" A certain female voice says

"Calm lady, sometimes there is more to it than the eye meets. But now let's eat !"

"I will have a word with you, kid" The main guy says... "After eating that is"


	9. Chapter 9

**Capital wasteland , January 12 2288**

A loud knock calls my attention from my pip boy and I answer at the door

"Yes, who is it ?"

"It's Amata, open please"

And opening the door, I smile to my best friend "Come in please"

"How are you ? We don't see each other much -"

"Listen to me ok ? I came here to spend a week but today I saw a brotherhood patrol looking for you, and standing to what you said I don't know why they look for you"

What ? It was good I stayed at Big Town then. After all that happened in this decade I'm not sure if I want anything to do with them. I'd rather go with the regulators to collect bloody fingers than killing indiscriminately

"Have you spoken to them ?"

"Briefly. I knew you came after I woke up. Where were you ?"

"At Big Town, it was months since I didn't visit and they have been fine since years, since... Well , it's a bigger place now. Listen I'm happy, I don't have to kill anymore and I never wanted all of this" I point to the Ak rifle, a somewhat precious memory

"Anytime I was forced to kill anything I felt bad, be it raiders or mutants even slavers and alie - I mean, the only time I wished to kill someone, it was the Enclave, and then the people I know we'e doing most of the work. I can shoot now, even if I do it at bottles, but I can shoot thanks to them. And look ! Some died and I'm alive ! I have always wanted peace but raiders and mutants don' talk to people ! The owner of that rifle dies to protect me ! I WAS NEVER -" I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder, and a raspy voice

"Everything alright ?" Amata looks at him with fear

"No it's alright, the brotherhood was looking for me"

"And what do they want. They weren't too friendly last time" Looking at him with hate and me, after Sarah , and that Arthur. Warmonger like those damn Outcasts and contacted the west too. All my words for nothing, all hopes vanished and they began to use force and got away with it. I saw them dismantle Rivet city to build some airship of theirs, and killed anyone who refused to leave

Now they are at the Adams air force base with all their armor and laser to compensate their impotent selves. I was caught snooping around by some of them and it's thanks to Arthur I'm still alive... "Freyia, you ok ?"

"Yes, yes, just thinking. What are we going to do ?"

"You should stand up, you have him and people following you" Oh no...

"Amata dear, it's been months since I have last shot. I carry the rifle for protection and have Charon to help me. I don't want to hurt anything but I will try to talk them down ok ?"

She smiles "Thanks, you are the best thing happened to this place"

"And i will protect you with my life" Almost going to cry now...

"Hey don't be like this, what about I return back with Butch and our friends to eat ? I will pay, and noodles for everyone !"

"That's great ! I can always play and sing something for all of us !"

"Yes ! I will return later, see you in the evening dear !"

"Thank you so much ! See you later !"

Closing the door, I take a look at the old rifle, so many memories rushing back when we first met. Rude and not pleasant at first, but what came after...

"You look troubled. Let me ... ease your tension" He adds with a smile

"Maybe ? Let's see if you can" I sit on the sofa and he massages my shoulders, adding a slow kiss

After a few minutes I hear frantic knocking on the door again "Freyia it's me ! Please open !'

Looking at Charon, he picks the shotgun and i open the door "What's wrong ?"

She catches her breath "It's... the brotherhood" I force myself to to talk "Hurry come ins-"

And armored figure pushes her away from my sight, roughly "Move ! Finally, been looking for you and -"

I hear movement behind and the figures pulls out a plasma pistol "Drop it freak ! DOWN !"

"What the fuck you asshole !"

He doesn't look at her way either "Shut it waster !" That should be knight Merril... one of the worst I have seen "Don't you point it at me waster ! You will be killed ! Now paladin, you either tell that freak and that bitch to stand down and you come with me, or I could take my initiates and take you back"

I try to calm the standoff by putting my hands up and going out "Nobody has to get hurt please , we can talk about it. Charon, Amata, relax now" And that moment when they lower their guns, Lucas and Harden Simms come aiming at him

"You ! Explain this !"

"Calm boy, let me handle the talk. You, what's wrong miss ? Someone giving you trouble ?" Oh great

"No Lucas, no. A misunderstanding, please stay calm and nobody shoot !" ...

The younger sheriff looks at his father, lowering their guns "Hmm alright miss, don't hesitate to call us"

"Thank you, sheriff"

"My please. Charon, Amata" And Harden "I'm watching you" All settled, good

"What do you want"

"The Elder requests you. You are still one of us"

"For what"

"We will leave for the Commonwealth. Meet us after sunrise out of this shithole"

As he leaves I'm stunned by all of it and Amata has to say "Fucker. Should have sent him away. I'll call for our friends now, see you soon" I turn

"Not again please... Please..."

"I will be there with you, so are the Simms"

Laying on the sofa, I take my guitar to divert my thoughts

"Why ? Why me ? I have killed and spoke on their behalf, left for good, and yet they force me into more ! I don't want this again !"

He sits next to me "...War never changes..."

* * *

 **Commonwealth, Sanctuary, January 13 2288**

After having different nightmares and guarding in the morning, watching at the mutated wilderness, I began thinking again after lunch. Since yesterday is not too bad, all were suspicious of me but took me in the settlement. I spoke with that Joe, and to me he looks like a delusional but useful person with much knowledge, even lots of prewar

Him and Albert knew each other since a decade but you know, it's hard to see people past their 50s, but this guy is 70. How can someone so old be still alive ? I know he has a laser pistol and the minutemen, but still can't e dangerous

Also learned about their group, informally. Apparently that big fucker and that blonde are a couple and the one I robbed from, is the minutemen's general. Can't believe my luck

I saw them exercise in the morning and I joined too, it takes me back to my teens and the old boxing place and my usual routine. Not that I'm that old anyway

I find it good, they will stay here for another week and that their base was the old world army base they renewed, and thanks to them the Commonwealth was better, but gunners and the always mysterious Institute are the most dangerous enemies. Which I heard of, the Castle and many settlements which were lost to gunners and raiders but then retaken. I am a person of open spaces and loving nature and wilderness, even the mutated one we have now has it's dark beauty

They were still under pressure by the never ending mutants and I proposed to join, and even if they agreed I had to show it. I have many thoughts now, having heard of the institute again. Replacing people, where are they and who the fuck are them. I look for the hat Joe again, I need to talk with someone and hopefully get answers, I am easily intrigued by prewar and the rest of the planet, besides the present time... I find him on a bench looking at the river

"Hi"

"Hello, need something ?"

"No not really, just some questions"

"Sure"

"What are you doing with minutemen ?"

"I want to rebuilt this land, I am a diplomat and I help settlements grow and keep them in line. Many are farmes, so I help them sending people to work there and I'm like a counsellor for the general. I know Goodneighbor, DC, Bunker Hill, and much more. Last but not least, I can recite ancient books and stories , like a bard. Have you ever met my good friend Rex Goodman ?"

"No, but I hard the name and something about a radio"

"Ah yes, he is a very dedicated man, I have met him 2 years ago, or around then when he was saved from mutants. Apparently he tried to teach Macbeth to them, funny story" Great, another delusional...

"I know what you think. How can someone like me live this long ? If needed I can shoot well enough" He pats the pistol

"Why lasers ?"

"It's easy dear, I'm too old to resist the recoil of firearms but I'm not scared to use it. I'v been a diplomat and businessman but I have been protecting my loved ones and settlers from evil"

"For example ?"

"When DC mayor Mcdonough let his citizens kill innocent ghouls and people, I stepped up and help them escape with the now mayor Hancock. I have helped families along the trip , but Hancock knew the safest routes. Me and Albert helped Bunker Hill against a raider called Zeller. Didn't fight much but I taught some raiders a lesson. Speaking of DC, have I already met you ? You look familiar and exactly how people describe you"

"Maybe we met"

"Where are you from ?"

"My family is from DC but moved to Goodneighbor 3 years after the incident, my parents left for some settlement but I haven't seen them since 3 or 2 years ago"

"... Are you the one who tried to rob Hancock and some time later get your home on fire ?" With that I casually lean on my leg and hand near the pistol "What do you know ?"

"I know 4 people tried to rob the mayor but his guard caught them. Only 3 got out and their planner was killed, maybe by them. Hancock forgave them but kept an eye on everything, and the house was burned by some triggermen. I know this since I don't see you there and now are here, alive. Pissed the wrong person ? The one doing the raider ithe you ?"

Pretending nothing "Do you know Hancock ?"

"Yes, I gave him the imput to expand and connect to settlements. I remember him liking you and the other one, outcasts among outcasts but bad move to go against the bosses" Ha well I have a reputation then hehe

"Pleasing to hear about your exploits ?"

"I am. It was hard but I escaped the town breaking in buildings and jumping outside. Bastards probably burned my prewar era books too. It was good I was alone, I got back and it happened. Didn't check if I killed someone"

"Well you probably did. Some injured and for what ?"

"It doesn't concern you"

"It does. With polishing, raw stones become diamonds" Well...

"Do you know anything about the great war ? Or China ? Or how that period was ?"

"The great war was the apex of a breaking point started more than 200 years ago. After 1945 capitalism and communism engaged in a silent war known as cold war. Two ideals battling on foreign lands, Korea, Europe, Africa and latin America"

"Not to be rude, but I already knew it. I meant, who caused the war ? What happened to Cina and the rest of the world ? Is there a way to explore these places ?" He laughs

"Well aren't you a gem. I can tell you that China is a hell like our land, otherwise we would have been conquered, and what happened then ? Martial law, violence, gangs, which the raiders come from. Hardened survivors, scavengers and murderers. Post-war and pre-war were not that different than now. Ruthless Law enforcement, corrupted big companies and hidden political wars. Postwar people turned into scavengers, murderers and mercs, along with traders and wanderers. Most still survivors. But the old world corrupted people survived and continued the organisation known as Enclave"

...

"Down in the Capital they lost to another army and they stretched far west. Some are still alive, maybe founded again and aided. Humanity will always have one enemy, itself"

The chat went on for more, on the things I already know

"Anyway, hope you liked the history lesson because it's an hour we are talking about it" Wow ! But I want more

"But I want more. I love history but I have to return to the tower. Later or tomorrow, I also know some places around"

"Sure thing boy, love these long chats. See you later"

"See you"

And back to examine the land for dangers...


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuka town backstage, Nuka world**

I entered the backstage and went to the Pack leader, a brute called Mason, and after him trying to intimidate me I show him who's the real alpha and put him back in his place, getting their support

"I have something that requires your skill, boss"

"Yeah ? What is it"

"There is a group out there that doesn't understand what they have is ours"

"Who is this target now ?"

"We have different, in the Commonwealth. They are some other raider pussies, so nothing difficult for you, right, boss ?"

"Hm they're already dead. Give me 6 men besides Gage here"

He nods and I leave. Fucking savages , at least they could control themselves better than those psychos Disciples. I might use them to tie some loose ends but I ain't trusting them. Fucking creepers aren't good for business and they better not get in my way. Two settled and one remaining, time visit those Operators and get their support. I have shit to fix since I took control and I even have to run their errands. Me, their overboss

Well at least we'll branch out and get know outside of here. I will run my business from here unless I could appoint someone, if I have to return to the Commonwealth... Well here I am at the ancient cinema or what it is with an Operator chick looking at me "Hey hottie Mags and William inside ?"

She smiles "Yah boss, remember that's our territory here"

"Oh well, someone could get a reward from me later you know ? That's my park after all" I wink and go inside

* * *

 **Sanctuary hills**

After another uneventful guard turn, I return to my accommodation to leave my gear and exercise some more when near the great oak tree , I meet most of the group looking at me and the tallest one walks at me "We will keep an eye on you. The boss has accepted you but we have to make sure you behave well, do well and you will have a chance, do wrong and I will personally put you on the right path"

Let's see "Well I hope you like what you see, and second, I don't really have a lot. A few good friends and my dog, and few acquaintances and probably some are already dead and I want to do something with what I can do"

"Hmm perhaps. How about some evidence ? Guard duty is dull" Yeah when they don't shoot you. I'm not tired yet so I'll give it a go

"Sure, what do you plan ?"

"Desi, Kyra come with us"

"Why"

"A bit of... an initiation yeah ?" Doesn't sound so good being one against three if that's the meaning. Arrived at a small plain with some old world metal tools near the river, he crosses his thick arms and points at me with a thumb

"In these two days I see you having a friendship with our strange and clever one, and maybe you and her - he points at her... - are really in love with each other"

Crossingher arms "Yeah he wishes"

I usually like to test reactions and discover new things so "You bet I do"

I look at her with my usual smile and see her tensing and those good looking features glaring back

"See ? There is so much tension they're going to fuck right here !' His companion nudge him and ...

"Oh yeah man, with her pent up anger they'll be fucking their brains-"

"ENOUGH !"

"Haha didn't last long I see, you need to get more laid like me and my guy here"

"How about a foursome ?"

"UUGHH you two... Hmph ! Shut up !" She pounds her hands then

"Any problem here ?" We turn to the voice belonging to their general

"No boss it's ok. These two are going to kill or fuck each other right here"

He laughs "Ah young people in love... - he gets a glare too - but what are you doing here ? It's only you ?"

"No we met each other by case and I proposed to come here"

"Why so ?"

"A trial" I look at him and scratch my beard "Hmm, what for ?"

"To see if this one'sgot what it takes boss"

"You mean I have to fight you ?"

"That's what I thought but no. You will fight her" And all look the other participant...

With that the general goes to a chest and picks something, thick and sleek gloves "Here, wouldn't mind to see some show. No cheats or dirty moves, only brawling kids. For now"

"Can I kick his ball, Albert ?"

"Hah eh no you can't, not now at least. Now put these on and fight. Don't be too hard"

"It will be a pleasure"

"Oh it will" I reply putting them on

"Come on girl either fuck him up or fuck him !" Reading myself and trying to relax I move forward

\- **Albert**

That's going to be interesting, watching the stranger barely evading a quick jab and replying with a left kick. Can't say I've seen many people using kicks besides us and good fighters, but seeing her surprised and pushing back with a slow kick. Even him leaping and stopping there was unusual. She kicks low with the left and he blocks , jabbing forward to be blocked and kicked on the torso

That's good, too slow to retreat and he grabs her punching her chest and making her fall. Hitting twice with her right he blocks her left down and push her chin up ending to choke her before pulling back "Thinking something is over is a mistake"

Distracted, she punches again and with her right arm pushing him right freeing her left and kicking him away, rolling ti the left stunned , crouched and ready to pin her and get his arm twisted, lifting it and making a wide circle around the lock and hitting her face, stopping her leverage and push kicking her away before standing. They glare away to each other. "Not bad. Unusual and simple"

* * *

I stood there panting and hot all over, waiting for that bitch to attack again but nothing came, instead "I restrained myself. You'r lucky"

"I can say the same"

"Alright that's enough. You, not too different for a wasteland fighter. Similar on standard merc terms or those raider tribes and gangs. Now takes those out and wait for me"

He returned with the other three and bottles of beer "Come and sit down, let's enjoy these"

We sit on the outside tables and I get a bottle "Here, drink. So you want to join the minutemen ?"

I feel hopeful and satisfied, finally something more than my usual. But some of them don't agree

"General, why him ? He was stealing from us and we don't really know him"

"Now now, let me choose who to take in, dear. It's true, but we didn't know many of them before they got with us. You're in now, one of ours"

"Thank you. I have something new now but I'd rather not drink"

Oh ? You abstaining kid ? Hope not, you will miss many beautiful things in life"

'Ah no don't worry, I don't abstain and I prefer to have my head clean. And no, I know how many things I would miss"

"Hehe a good screw and cold drinks is what I recommend. Enjoy it while you still have it" We raise the bottles and drink

After the long silence, I get asked few questions similar to the one I had earlier, always fascinated by all these mysterious and elusive group

Before going to bed, I'm stopped by the general "Hey, here your 80 caps. You will want to get some fresh clothes, tomorrow you will begin your new life with us"

"Thanks, I will. Have a goodnight general" He salutes and I return to some empty beds, stopping down and laying, I fall asleep with many questions...


	11. Chapter 11

**Ten days later** , **October 22 2288**

Three days after my joining, they had a change of plans, no immediate threats or situations and so they didn't have any obligations to leave. Otherwise I would have stayed here with under the local captain orders. And after ten days I can say paramilitary life can be hard as I am not one for group tactics or needless casual orders and formalities, but I'm enjoying it

It was mostly guarding, sparring and of course shooting, which I probably got better. It happens when you have a good teacher and motivation, plus having skill or experience makes it bette. I got some military fatigues to replace my shirt and jeans, which I washed and with the caps, I bought two new .308 mags and a .10 one. Now I'm at 540 caps, which is good

And this morning I went for a quick hunt in the areas north west, getting back some mole rats and getting out for more near Red Rocket. Damn that place, I hope someone will not discover it

On the hill I move west and and decide I'll pay a visit to the farm later. Near the highay, a makeshift camp and using my binoculars, I see three people, one crouched and looking for danger while the other two doing chems. Probably raiders as usual. I better shoot them before they attack any settlement, so backing to not be seen, I circle the hill laying down on higher ground

Checking again the two doing chems are passed out leaving the one on guard. I aim and shoot at his upper chest and he falls down. No more more movement or alarms, I get closer and check my pistol for the enclosed space, gripping it, hearing some mumbling and stirring. Good, so fucked up on chems they don't even know I'm here

The two laying bodies are close in the tent and I take my knife and crouch near the left one stabbing at the throat while pinning it's arm, making it choke and wildly twitch for a moment. At that point there's stirring and I change grip and manage to puncture the waking raider's temple and twisting, earning more blood stains on my hands. Thankfully I have a short sleeved shirt

I then loot three guns, one rifle, a small snub nosed revolvr, pipe pistol, plus five .38 mags. Oh and two vodkas to put in my back. I'll trade them at the farm to make some space, I'm kind of satisfied with my... dark deed, makes me get money and keep people safe. I find a pack of four dogs near, guess too many to handle for me alone but I'll try scaring them to get at least one

They see me and one, maybe their pack leader comes, slowly followed by the wary dogs. I'm probably going to fucking die, fuck fuck fuck... Wait I have an idea ! I slowly get a bottlecap purse out of my pack and jingle it and get my pistol to be sure. Their alpha looks curious, wary but confident and I crouch "Come on, not going to hurt you"

All the others looks as it stands in front of me looking at the noisy object and human figure

"Yes, come on" Not as good as dogmeat with its exposed skin and fur patches, visible scars and missing skin, but still a dog. It didn't attack me, but nervously circled and sniffed at me, I was sure for it to go bad. I even touched it's flank and back being aware it can attack but nothing happened

I left still watching my back getting to the Abernathy farm and their guards. I find the old world saying 'homo hominis lupus' true but not every time, we humans have a strange borderline behaviour. I'm let in to find a happy Blake and a distracted Lucy, and after greeting I ask if there is something wrong to which he replies there is no more Jess to tempt her to leave. I felt odd by the way they looked at me but then invited me on the, to chat, where I see a sentry

"So what is it ?"

"Now kid I've got something to ask, do you have anything to do with his disappearance ? You know, the guard having a beef with you"

"I know he was annoying fucker. How did he dissappear ?"

"He left a few minutes after you did, said he was going to check the area"

"I don't know how but since then I have not seen him again" She interjects "... I remember you having different weapons last time" I see the sentry moving his head but not fully turning and probably something is going to happen

"I might have sold them you know ? And for this, I have met some raiders around here with chems and loot. I came here to sell their stuff or help. I'm also a minutemen now and I thought to say hello and come by"

They stay silent and, processing and trying to reply "Why has he gone in the same direction as you, and I remember him looking at you very badly"

"He may have gone hunting to vent on something" I see their hands moving and I prepare mine at my leg "Didn't explain why he didn't say it kid. Listen, Lucy here may prefer hardasses like you all, but I know those two had something"

"So what happened then ?"

"Your friend went searching but didn't find him. Sent a guard and by his explanation, could have been ambushed maybe by animals around here"

I got another idea "In the highway direction I saw a pack of dogs, and as you can see from my hands, raiders. It could be possible he died after changing direction, which takes me to another point. Would you trade weapons and ammo for food ?"

... "it is possible, will still check. Alright, give you 65 caps for those"

"Alright but I use 30 caps to get food, send it back to Sa-"

I'm interrupted by a lot of automatic gunshot, loud howling still heard from far away "Boy, what's happening ? Bandits ?"

"It could be, we know some of them are back around here and we sent a message, the general is on his way to the area"

"I'm leaving too, thanks"

On the road, I see the general and some minutemen heading away, I call and reach them

"There you are, ready to check ?"

"Yes, got you some more food"

"Good, ok people, ready to shoot some scum" The gunfire can still be heard

After checking for sentries we enter and see the dead raiders, a shack an building under the antenna. From the hill I can see at least 5 people leaving with some sacks and loot, some laugh and turn and a figure dressed in a blue suit with a cowl, says something and I hear the people behind me. 8 people, 6 with bright clothes and animal masks the one in the suit and one in a cage armor. Five against eight, with what looks like old world rifles

"Hey ! Release the guy and don't move !" As we are about to point the weapons they start hollering and howling with the suited guy placing a hand on the caged armor guy "Right shoot and cover !"

We take aim and shoot, I hide behind the wall as automatic for rains and I hear a loud revolver , muskets and rifles, I lay down taking aim on the retreating hostiles and shoot the the caged armor probably hitting and getting bullets in return, making the hostiles howl angrily. Guess we got some of them

"Careful, charge !" As they retreat, three of them detach and even charges back shooting wildly in the camp and then using the rifles as clubs, as we lose two in the melee I shoot at the group with no aim and get one in the leg before it come swinging at my head, which I lean down and roll away and when trying to shoot get swings again and I have to block and kick, getting tackled and wrestling for the rifle, finally been thrown it away to choke me and I use my left to punch and distract before getting the knife, confusion and mayhem, the fucker is hit by something and I use it to finish with a flurry of wild stabbings. It was already dead

"You're right kid ?" The only other survivor, the general, I see the rest of the team dead "What happened ?" Still on adrenaline I get up and look down not seeing the rest of the hostiles

"This one got killed and i had two of them on me, dead and done but the rest escaped"

"Should we go after them ?"

"You stay here, I'll go, wait"

He takes an assault carbine before jogging away. Fuck ... they're dead, broken bones and disfigured. Hmm ... their rifles either short or long, are painted in bright pink and yellows and i take three and all the ammo, 33 shots. 20 in a mag the rest in the other, and 7.62 as I see. After short minutes I feel a little sick and go downhill to check the rest. Two dead and two more rifles with some bullets, four jet inhalers. I follow some tracks to the base indicating something was dragged. A gang war ?

Thoughts come and go as I examine the scene and finally the general comes, to which I tell everything I got "Let's bury them, got some minutemen to take them somewhere close. Let's leave, and see this situation"

"Did you get them ?"

"No, shame they got away, probably divided and changed roads"

"Did you kill those two with your hands ? I saw no cuts"

'Sure did, I would have died" Damn two on one and he shot the last one on me

"That's... Will you teach me how to ? Where did you learn ?"

"Ah, learn and adapt, I met some people in my life, but we'll talk later"

* * *

Following our return, he said I should take it easy but do my job of course. The local captain, Simon, was notified of the losses and went to his dead team mates burial, I had a small talk with a medic and I'm ok, she said to take it easy too and have a chat if needed. I chose to sit and watch the river until someone stands beside me, the older man. I talk about the day happening and theories until afternoon when the general called for a reunion. Plans and words, theories and ideas were made

* * *

 **Nuka Town USA**

Shit we almost died because of those minutemen but we managed to get the supplies and leave. Fucking amateurs. Only me, Gage and a Pack woman made it back. We managed to even enslave a rival raider and evading the patrols, selling the gear for caps and I used a casual outfit to enter in DC and to complete my task and not attract attention

We return from a long day out and me and the Pack woman had a celebration of sex and jet, one of the best I had, before a feast. Some Disciples were caught ganging up on some Operators and the tensions were even higher. I should solve them very soon before it's too late, get the two guns to attack their cave and park... I'm sitting on the bed thinking, until the chick get my attention. Fuck it I'll get a good night for now, planning will be another time


	12. Chapter 12

**The Prydwen**

I am awoken from my slumber by Butch arguing with a brotherhood member and I check what's about

"Paladin, this waster here should be taught discipline. I'm here to inform you that we will arrive at the Commonwealth in a day, have a good rest and report to the elder first in the morning"

With that he leaves "Yeah tin can you get out !" Oh Butch ...

"Will you stop it ?"

"Why would I ? These squares ain't no different than old Almodovar ! Why did you agree ?"

"Then maybe I can change things, maybe Maxson will hear me this time'

'You out of your mind doll ? That loser is the most square boss I'v seen. Don't you remember Fawkes ? He can't keep a Tunnel Snake locked !"

"You stop it now. Tomorrow we'll be in another place, as bad as the Capital and the ruins we saw. Try to calm down ok ? I promise I will do something about this"

"Sure, they can't boss you around when I'm here !'

He starts clicking at his pip boy "Wanna play a game ?"

"No just let me be, I am going to eat something. I'll bring it to you too, but then, I need to focus"

* * *

 **Sanctuary hills**

 _15 years ago_

 _"You are a failure, why can't we have normal children for once ? With all the the chances it was you ! All you are is annoying, needy and you can't do ANYTHING !"_

 _"Fine I'm not sleeping on the bed" I take a blanket and lay on my desk_

 _"Why are you like this ? You are even this silly ! I can't believe it !_

 _"Leave me alone. I have to sleep"_

 _"Well fine. Good fucking night !" I haven't fell asleep but I'm listening to his steps when they eventually stop, and he talks with mom_

 _"Why do we have this happen all the time ?"_

 _"I don't know. It's always like that"_

 _"Ah you... you spoil him too much. In my time we didn't have something like we have now"_

 _"I know that's why I am like this... I'm tired. Let's go to sleep" And not much after I fall asleep_

* * *

I managed to get some hours of sleep, but the dreams I had were the usual nightmares and people leaving me, and to distract myself I got to a merchant and see the wares. Usual stuff they have. I stopped by the medical too, said I should talk with her after my turn

I did some exercise too but sometimes it's not easy to focus and it's easy to tell when you are around people. I kind of like this medic, she knows a lot of different things and takes her job seriously. She meets new people while tending the wounded and is social, maybe protocol ? Not sure but you know...

I also haven't seen the general save a brief talk with the people here, guess after my turn is over I will look for him and get some talking too

The guard turn was boring as it usually sounds, just some dogs roaming in the distance. I take a walk and finally find him near the houses with that bitch whatever her name is

"Hmm things happened to me too you know ? Creepy, dangerous, but happy and good things too, such is life. Around a year ago or less, when we got most of the raiders and mutants out, I happened to find an infested and creepy place. I didn't notice it until I got really close, and I pity the dead there. Disappeared into thin air after, I swear I have never felt so confused about reality. I'm going to get us something to eat, you wait here"

Great I'm with an annoying bitch... Hmph, creepy places and what, ghosts ? Sounds like a pre war holotape. He got us something to talk about and well, guess he's too hard to kill and has experience and scars to prove he's been through things

"What's one of the most intense fights you ever had ?"

"Well, there was the Combat Zone, the merc who killed - you know, I was tricked by a false emergency into some apartments and trapped there, into Boston. Freed myself and killed all the raiders, killed mutants after and some more raiders in some kind of store. It was a justice to minutemen killed there by them, then stopped a shooting between two identical people and one was a synth. That's the damn Institute for you, I finally got to DC and was treated of my wounds"

"Nine months ago, wouldn't have believed it but I've seen it with my eyes" She interjects

"Like ?"

"He had some crappy pipe pistol, some rages or clothing with cuts and wounds. Man it was inspiring !"

"Did you kill all of them with a pistol. Mutants too ?"

"Well not completely all but yeah, got their weapons against them and with my hands too. Got the pistol from the last one to die. I almost got confused for a raider by the rags I got from my captor. I didn't kill that one fella, just a boy" That's some cool shit

"So, you can't die ?"

After some of their laughs and stares, I speak "Hey I eat here and then do something. I want to go for a walk with someone ..."

"Yah walk"

"Funny"

* * *

My stroll through the town was really good. Besides the small talk from yesterday, we got more to talk about and spoke to her during my stay. Apparently besides collecting medical records and medicine, she's good with terminals. I have been learning a bit about hacking if you have some device, and even finding it annoying it's a very useful skill. Something about brackets and stuff

Very intelligent and I could listen to her all day, and that's just the mental side. Doesn't like violence at all but is good with her hands, finally found someone on my level. The chat was interrupted when i saw some dots in the sky, and after using binoculars it was some kind of aircraft with other smaller aircrafts around, for protection maybe?

Returning back we look for the general and captain but instead find the differentime people around the radio "What's happening ? I saw something in the sky" Simon, the unusual tall and bellied captain comes

"We saw it too, colonel Garvey called us'

"Think is dangerous ?"

"I don't know but we will be ready if that is" Hope we are... The radio cracks to life

"General, we confirm it's an aircraft, what will we do ?"

"Received Preston, don't shoot unless provoked and refer to all the settlements. Oh and yesterday some raiders with animal masks attacked, look what you can find too"

"I will general, Garvey out"

"Alright everyone ! We have an unknown aircraft coming in, Simon you take the kid here and Johnny. Go to Concord and the surrounding areas. Get a radio and your gear, be on alert and see if you can reach ever further"

"Yes sir, we would go to Lexington and recon first any vanguard. Let's move !" He grabs a combat rifle and gives Johnny a radio to carry. I don't know him a lot, either usually scouting or with their people and doesn't talk too much around me like the others. Dark skinned, left side of the face with burns, quiet but with a sense of humor and a good scout probably

"Sorry princess, but duty calls and this knight has to answer it" I say dramatically

"Hm whatever, be careful and notify us if something is wrong" I wave my hand and go get my rifle, now almost empty backpack and follow the other two

* * *

 **Mass Pike highway**

The Eagle looks through the scope, identifying four raiders. Moving to a better position he sets his rifle and shoots a guarding raider in a shack. Though the rifle is suppressed, the sound can still be heard, but the unaware bandits don't seem to care much beside stopping and looking around with caution. Nothing more came and they resume their activities, unaware of them is dead

Setting the scope on another sentry, another shot hits and the raiders still don't notice their dead friends. Today is a lucky day to hunt

The last two divide, one going on the stairs on the right and the other, cooking over a firepit, unguarded. Shooting the cooking raider, the other one pull out a gun and aims it to his general direction but is soon shoot for the action

He the he treks to their camp and loots before entering the tunnel. After a slow and careful inspection, he killed several ghouls and few raiders, before exiting from the other side, around Trinity tower and heading to DC. Not much was found in there save for some old holotapes, Nuka cola, a fusion core and ammo. Along with chems and terminal which he couldn't unlock

The merc returns to collect the bounty, hoping to find something better and more stable than the gunners


	13. Chapter 13

**Cambridge**

We arrived at Lexington when it was already getting dark, after checking Concord and scared off some raiders trying to return to the town. There are a team had set up shop in the old Corvega factory, even tried to make the machinery work. I can say there is no better ally than the two minutemen heavy and the sentries on high ground. Me and Johnny scouted College Square and saw people shooting at supermutants, then setting them on fire.

This should be the brotherhood team I heard about, at the police station. One guy in power armor approaches, rifle out and ready "Halt citizens, what are you doing here? "

"We are patrolling the way. Who are you ?"

"I'm the one making questions here" I can feel this night being colder than usual

"We are the Commonwealth minutemen, an unidentified airship has been seen and we are making sure it's all alright, again , who are you ?"

"Very well. I am Paladin Danse, and you have the honor to see the Prydwen in its full glory. I had the pleasure to meet your general and colleagues once, send him my regards"

Prydwen, some old story about a kind and some table... I sarcastically intervene "Prydwen ? Then the king of ship is named Arthur ?" He ... straightens ?

"Actually ... our leader is called Arthur. Elder Arthur Maxson, commander of the East coast brotherhood of steel and descendant of our founder, Roger Maxson"

"So what's happening ? You here trying to take the Commonwealth ?" He frowns and I can feel eyes on me

"Citizen, our mission is to secure the Commonwealth and eliminate any threat. Inside the station there is the rest of my squad, Haylen and Rhys"

"What kind of threat ?" Simon asks

"We were sent here after my team found something, something worrying. We are here to eliminate abominations, mutants, raiders, ghouls and most importantly, synths" If this doesn't sound like an invasion...

"Mister Danse, I must talk with my officer about this"

"Very well" He resumes his guard, I lead my mates away and as we move I whisper if we could tell the general about their plans and kill them then, not easily as seen by their gear

"No you let me handle it. John, the radio"

And then he briefly explains it, getting the order to know more and telling to have a talk with the Paladin

"Hello ? Paladin Danse ?"

"The minutemen's general ? It's an honor"

"Likewise Paladin, I need more information on what's going on. Is that your airship ?"

"Correct, it's the Prydwen, and we are here to secure the Massachussets Commonwealth"

"How so Paladin? I haven't received any news or word. Hope you ain't been working behind me"

"Negative, our causes are similar in nature"

At this point I see the door opening a little and someone peeking out, coming in full view with an orange jumpsuit and laser rifle "Is everything OK here ? Just say the work, Paladin"

"I am sorry general, we must resume this discussion another time"

"Alright. Don't you forget your duty, out" He closes the communication and the bald guy in orange looks at us

"What are you doing in the brotherhood's territory ? Who are you ?" This arrogant fuck looks ready to shoot

"Rhys, these are the minutemen, the were on patrol. Orders I guess"

"With all due respect Paladin, we should confirm they don't have any forbidden item"

"No Knight, they are good to go"

"Our rules must be respected. Maybe from where you come from, but here we don't tolerate any organisation forcing their rules here, much less from outside" I say. He snorts and levels his rifle, prompting me to do the same "We are doing you wasters a favor. Follow the rules or we will retaliate"

"Fuck you" Just as I say it, a figure with a red uniform and brown field kit with goggles comes out, holding a laser pistol and getting besides her buddy. What's with all these damn lasers ?

"Scribe, search them. If -"

"Knight you stand DOWN ! I say we let them pass, don't disobey a direct order from a superior !" Ha he looks like a spoiled brat scolded by his parents

"There is no need for violence, you - he points me - shut up"

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, ehm ..."

"Captain"

"He is a good soldier but sometimes ..."

"Same for us , must keep 'em in line. You would make a fine officer mister Danse, have a goodnight"

"Same to you , captain"

Piece of shit, listen to your master you lapdog. Keep glaring and I'm fucking shooting you. I'm taken by an arm and led away, feeling the cold night air, I hope it won't rain. Under the old bridge -

"Will you ever shut up and let me talk ?!"

"Have you seen them ? Power armor and lasers, if they are invading and they're all the same we better cut them off"

"You have no authority. Follow what I say or get out. Now we find a place to sleep. We already have this report and tomorrow first thing, to Diamond City"

"Cap, I kinda agree. What if they are an invading force ? We still have a hard time against the remaining gunners and can't afford another threat"

"Enough. The general will know what to do"

After all this encounter and report, we head to the old drive in and get some beds. At least we won't be walking all night having met those brotherhood people. We had a quick meal and small chat about what these guys will do in the future, and during the years I took the habit of the occasional drink, downing a glass of hard liquor. And that aircraft, fuck who knows how many are there...

* * *

I'm shook awake around dawn, getting ready and seeing that damn flying balloon bigger, getting closer with all it's light and vertibirds. Simon said we better let the people of DC and the rest know about this. Johnny has the same idea, we don't know who these guys are. I've seen, met and known different groups with their members trying to get by and well, you can't really trust anyone around

* * *

Arriving at DC , sun's up but it's cold, and we let the captain question people and talking to the guards. Inside the gates, I see a woman talking to a girl who yells about a newspaper. It's not the first time I heard these two during the years, these crazy ideas about the Institute could be true... but still didn't talk much to them. I listened different times them talking about the mayor, once more couldn't hurt right ?

"Hey ! Do you read the news ?"

"Uhh me ?"

"Yep, who else dummy !" This brat hasn't changed much since...

"Nat ! Not so rude !"

"Sorry sis -" She shuts her up and settles between me and the girl "What she meant was if you read our newspaper, the Publick. A newspaper someone wants to shut down ain't it right mayor ?!"

"Sis -"

"Not now Nat, go print some more of this or check the printer"

"But P -"

"Nat !"

"Alright, geez" She leaves, shoulders slumped and deflated, guess she doesn't follow orders that much

"Sorry... hey I'm Piper -she extends a hand - ever heard of the Publick ? Who are you ?"

I shake it with a grin, already expecting what's going to happen "Ulysses, and I heard some rumors, but you would not like to ... disappeare yeah ?"

She laughs, getting the hint "You're not from around here huh ? I know the Institute does it - she clears her throat - right mayor Mcdonough ?!"

"Calm down, you should keep a low profile damn, and what is this Institute ? I mean, everyone has heard about it but it's just rumors"

I can see a grin forming on her face "Well come inside, I'll tell you all I know"

"Right. Better them not hear you"

"Hah some people can't handle the truth" She closes the door of the two floors house, or shack. Various papers, food, a card and ... lots of bubblegum. Well can't say she is wrong after all, gummy and sweet stuff, but I prefer real food, as my 'collection' confirms

"So, the Commonwealth bogeyman. Sit there will you ?" I sit and look around. Nothing fancy or over the top but good enough to live

"Ever heard of people disappearing or not being themselves ?"

* * *

 **Unknown location**

The man watching the monitors had notified his superior about the noisy reporter, and this time looks like a surface dweller didn't call her crazy and agreed to talk, another time. This is but a minor nuisance but still, nothing should be left to the case. Much activity around Fort Hagen, looks like groups of people come and go and they have ... peculiar outfits

Battles between them and scavengers, the mercenaries and those minutemen were recorded, no trace of their most hated enemies

His superior, the mind, summoned the ever successful agent and asked about the situation "What have you got for me ?"

"Different reports sir, an unit was injured while travelling to our mutual friends, there have been changes on the surface and an aircraft has been spotted. Those savages and our ... employees have been badly damaged but can still hold the line, the minutemen have weak points"

"What about our friends first and then our main enemy ?" The man, though old , is satisfied by this and worried

"Our friends have accepted the offer and gave us more data and weapons, armor and networks. While our enemy, we dispatched two of their agents, however, we lost a Courser unit and gen 1. Oh and someone has tried to access our networks, multiple signals confirm locations on the west coast and the Capital"

"Who was it ?"

"Multiple signals come from the west coast but we can't confirm who, minus it's from a former associate of ours"

This is quite surprising, someone besides the old world remnants and a former associate ?

"Very well. What about our ... ancient enemy ?"

"Their situation is most similar to ours, satellites confirm a destroyed wasteland. We intercepted signs of an old stronghold nuclear activity and troops movement coming from old strongholds, called the Empire. An old mountain has quite the activity"

"Do we have allies or remnants there ?"

"Hiding possibly. The dwellers and the main force have everything, activities of bandits and resistance have also been reported in much concentration around the desert. Very big, irradiated and hard to traverse, the use cavalry looks like. As for Europe, many of the most influential groups have united in one, spanning most of the continent. Medium resistance is present, scientifical prowess is quite progressive"

"That's ... troubling. Will plan to check the coast. Not soon, maybe in years, but we shall be ready. We shall reconnect and enact our plan, purified and redefined. Good work as always unit, you choose an improvement as incentive"

"Thank you sir, you may notify the divisions. It shall be done, director"

* * *

 **Diamond City**

..."And that's who kidnaps people" Shit I forgot I came here with someone too. It's been an hour or more now "Hey I forgot that I have company, don't take it personally. I think they are looking for me. Hey next time, I'll tell something you would like to know, big news"

And maybe I get away for sometime and return 'home' "Aww come on ! That ain't fair !"

"I got to do today, next time I will answer to any question ok ?"

With a last pout from her I leave the shack and sitting on the stairs, is Johnny "Where were you ?"

"Something wrong ?"

"Nah man just looking for you, not many people around I know. Captain's still busy around, wanna go to a bar ?"

"I don't think there are many people around, I could use some chat. I know some chick here who can help with ... 'loneliness'"

"Gotta check my caps then, you up ?" He adjust the radio to check his backpack

"Of course I'm in, if she sees me you would not need to pay even. What about the captain ?"

"I just tell the guards man, no problem. Been a week I didn't fuck. Where to ?"

"Uhh that bar on the catwalks, she is always there getting drunk and fucking the bartender. Maybe she hasn't been touched yet heh"

"Alright then, better than sitting here. So, you already know this chick ?"

"Yup, fucked here twice, alone and with a friend ... listen let's just make it quick"

I really question myself ... should I really fuck with any humanoid who throws herself at me ? Yes and no ? I can remember some fuckers having a thing for ghouls too. Probably dead now. While we ascend the stairs , Simon is stepping down them

"Aww man really ?"

"What is Johnny ?" He replies

"Nothing cap, just some thoughts"

"Alright you two, let's return to the general, we know who that thing is now. Let's move"

Outside we see the sky graying up, thick clouds and slightly windy "Looks like it's going to rain" I say

"Not yet, if we move fast enough we can make it to Starlight or Cambridge"

* * *

We arrived twety mins later at Starlight, found a place to stay until it stops and communicate of our stop. Fucking brotherhood ...better not start shit around here. It starts to rain, very light and with big droplets, one splashing me in the fucking eye of course. At least it's not a radstorm. It will last a long time , since it's been weeks of sun and cold days but here there is plenty to drink and people to chat with

I peeked outside after an hour of talking and saw white. On the ground and falling too ? Snow. SNOW. Not much but it's like normal rain

"Mom it's raining weird now !" I hear a child say. Eh it's good to not know ...

"What should we do now ?"

"Wait for it stop and walk"

"Can't you radio in ? I got some things to check too"

"Tell the general about this. Johnny, pass the radio"

I get out from one of the shacks but stay under a roof. Like rain and radstorms, saw could be irradiated too, cold and wet and I sit on a stool watching it falling like some people do. Until I decide to make a run for the diner and eat something

"Hello there, what would it be ?"

"What do you have for a snack ?"

"Got some chips, cola and sweets"

"Do you have any sweetrolls ? I'll take one and a purified water"

He hands me the food "17 caps"

As I sit and turn to watch the sky, I see a child sitting on my left looking at me "Hello !"

"Hi mister" I sip some water and get roll, feeling eyes on me, and look at the child

"Something wrong ?"

"Can I have some of that sweet ?" That explains it ... I see a woman looking, maybe his mother. I tear off a piece and it eating mine too

"Can I have more mister ?"

"Last one ok ?"

"Sure !" When I finish my reduced roll, the woman gets closer

"Is he troubling you ?"

"No no it's alright"

"Come on boy, don't bother people now"

"But ma I'm hungry ! And cold ! The stupid rain is weird !" Eeh haha, snow. Look at me laugh like an addict

"How old are you ? Ever seen snow ?"

The mother replies "He's five, I'm 23. His name is Marcus and I'm Elena by the way"

"You can call me Ulysses. Where are you from ?"

"We were from a settlement an hour north of here but we were attacked by raiders and we wandered since ... well until we got here. And you ? Your friend looks like a minutemen so I assume you are too ?"

I feel my arm being gripped "Really ?! Are you with the heroes ?!" HA A HERO ! Never being called that, well maybe twice

"Yes, we were checking things. Have you seen that aircraft ?"

"Of course, I hope it's nothing bad ..."

"Mom they will shoot every baddy and save everyone ! Have you shot people, mister ?!"

She grips his shoulder and glares, really really hard "Hush ! That's not nice to ask" Unless you really want to ... "No miss it's ok, I don't think you want to know, too young for it" I see her eying my knife

"Do you have any weapon ?" I ask

"I have a switchblade and -"

"Can I have it ?! I wanna kill baddies and be a hero !"

Being casual I say "Nah kid, you wouldn't like to kill with one unless you have to. Unless you have lots of bullets and a big gun" I wink. Oh if glares could kill. I would make good use of it

"So, would you like to be with 'the heroes' ?"

"Yes !"

"Why ?"

"So I can protect me mom and help people and shoot monsters !" What's the saying ? It's beautiful until it happens ?

"The first two are good points. You know what, in ten years or more you would be a good add, but now be good and listen" I can see happiness, not a usual thing in the world now. We go by with what we have, something thankful and caring and some not, but children ? Different mentality

I hear someone calling me "Come here, we got something !" A quick see you soon and I enter in the wooden shack, caravaners and settlers staying covered and watching

"The general will pass by when the snow stops. After that I will return with you for updates"

"Where are we going ? Should we scout more and do something ?"

"That's why we are going to the Castle. There will be other captains and officers, we will analyse the situation and make a good plan" The Castle, the main headquarters of the minutemen, along with major bases and locations. This is going to be a long walk ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuka world transit center**

As the snow and rain ceased to fall the raiders got out of the parking lot, some of them arguing and bickering and throwing snow at each other, unaware of the danger. Naturally after he got the bounties and left, the Eagle heard rumors of the theme park full of riches to sell and caps to get. Loot , money and adventures is what has driven him to work as a mercenary. For the gunners or any other well paid job, he will not be living like a rat anymore

From a nearby hill lays the somewhat camouflaged form of Richard, better known as 'The Eagle' for his marksmanship. Looking through the scope he can see these people and their guns, really beautiful and slick scoped and silenced used by black suited and armored figures with a fancy haircut, while noisy bayoneted wielded by the few others and crudely dressed in bright colours, pink and yellows

The suited ones soon began an organized patrol and two semi hidden sentries changed places. Eight, six suited, two bright, the first methodical and organised, the second bold and noisy. Three left to patrol leaving the others behind, three on high position on the parking lot and two going inside to sleep or whatever they do. The place is not big, two connected multi floor parking lots, and fence, and just not many defenses, a main building and broken cars. And all these bottles statues

Knowing he has to be quick he finds better position and targets the lone sentry, waiting. Finding one crouched down and observing, he shots right at the neck and shifts his sights to the next two, close enough to be dispatched within moments. Alerted by the gunshots in the quiet and cold morning they change position and search for any threat. He stays in the snow and foliage mix, observing and unmoving until the stop and whistle. What ? ... is it a sign for danger or to -

Realisation hits him and he shoots one, separated by the other and then the other one, one to the stomach followed by a headshot. No signs of anyone else, he tracks the rest, fully alert but far enough to not see him. He stops at the entrance just before the huge bottles and plants a few mines covering them with snow. Luckily the rain didn't melt all of it. What he didn't know was, a grinnin Disciple was waiting for the moment to cut him to pieces, in the wrecked bus. It moved to a better position ready to taste blood ...

In the building stood a machine, called train, and an announcement kept playing on. Stealthily approaching and scanning , he found someone in a green and gray sharpening a blade and giggling at it's words of massacre and spilled guts. No one else was present and he had much time. He aims his rifle and shoots at the figure knee shattering it and getting angry and chilling, blood curling screams of rage. The figure was shot again in the arm trying to crawl towards him, he shoots its again killing it, one thing he knows is to make sure it's dead

A sharp pain in his shoulder however, distracts him , tearing through muscle and lodging there, he loses his rifle and turns extracting his pistol to an advancing figure waving a knife

"Well, well, well, and fly flies into the web" A smooth voice says. Another knife was sent flying cutting through his leather and drawing more blood and yet another one at his face, narrowly avoided and the figure now close, ready to pounce on the prey

"Hahaha hm too slow hm ? Don't you worry honey I'll make it even, slower and worse ..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Starlight drive in, October 25**

And it stopped snowing in the early hours followed by rain, melting much of the snow but doing nothing for the cold weather but just being more clear. And a cool crispy air that burns your lungs yet enjoyable. I haven't been doing a lot, spent talking with my team mates and with the bartender, for lack of a better word. I did exercise too keep warm and not sweat since it would mean getting sick, and it's something to be avoided in the wastes. I find Johnny to have a more laid back mentality and more similar to me than Simon, all serious and not a sarcastic jerk. But still we spent the time talking about some thoughts

Long time ago I read this book about a natural order, about the stronger and weaker, to adapt and use your strengths to overcome any issue. Well most, since I'm freezing my ass out here. It's all about some kind of dominance , to know when to be, how and how much. Taking what you need and not worrying about the rest, even taking all you want if you can since that's the human nature. Things won't come around if you don't give them a good kick in the ass

After the bombs fell things changed by shape but not at core, either a politician or a gang boss the meaning is the same and the line between a pack of raiders and a somewhat lawful grup can be thin ... Sins, violence, instincts, logic , feelings are the two faced sides of nature as it has been and it should because it's in the nature of this world and humans alike

The end justifies the means as a writer said but not every time, it's like all the different shades of a color, all looking different yet belonging to the same base

"What are you looking at mister ?"

"Hm ?"

"That look you grown ups always have after something ! So boooring! " Yeah, yeah

"How are you?"

"Good ! Wanna play with me ? I can fight you with a stick and show you I'm strong ?" Ha, kids ...

"Sure, I wait you here" Well it beats standing around and freezing. He runs off and return with two tree branches

"Let's go there , in the open source people can see I beat your ass" I add with a wink

"No way ! I'm beating you and become the general !"

I did play with several minutes swinging it around and showing some basics, it's been some time since I did it, even if I periodically do it

"You really like to fight, me too !"

"Would like if I bring you baton and show you how to use it ?"

He smiles and just hop around. Have I done this as a kid too ? "Yes ! I want a gun too !"

"I could say you are having a bad influence on him" I turn around with a smile "Not my fault if I'm a natural with people"

"Funny guy, how didn't someone punch you yet ?"

"Oh they did, but aren't here now" They certainly did, I mean , can't blame them for their jealousy hehe. I get an eye roll

"Whatever ... Marcus, go for a walk close by, here get my caps and eat something. Grown ups business"

He is deflated "Oh alright..." Then points at me and mimics to fight "Don't run away you dirty mutant !" And he walks to the drive in building

"Listen, it's not bad my son plays that but he is just five ..."

"I know. You never know what happens, so teaching something useful is good, might come in handy"

"Well ... yeah. Can I offer you a cola ?"

"Sure, thanks" As I take the bottle I hear a guard loudly saluting the general and some others, which I see. All of his personal team plus Joe in a grey suit

"Sorry but I have to leave. I will come around soon, maybe take my dog too"

"You have a dog ?" The best one around

"Yes you will see it soon enough. I'm sorry to leave after this but ah ... Gotta go. Tell him I say bye" I fish in my pockets some caps and leave them on the counter before leaving to the general, his team well armed in various armour, rifles and sword plus Simon

"Morning general, I get my pack now" I salute and he returns "Sure thing kid, be quick"

I stuff the cola in the pack, check the rifle isn't frozen and return "Let's go to battle, my emperor !" He throws his head back and snorts,his greying goatee and relaxed airmaking contrast with the blue vestments and stern role "Alright people you heard the man, time to return to the Castle"

To my surprise even Joe was there because as he puts it, the citizens and environment of the Commonwealth are his business and reason to live. Not a bad idea, I wonder what he plans next. I even asked a detour of a day or two with the promise to catch up fast. I thought he'd be shooting me but he accepted much to the other's annoyance with Joe accepting to come with me, since he has business to tend to in the derelict mess called Goodneighbor. What kind of business does he have really, I know he is some kind of counsellor and some kind of figure to traders but still. We followed the river rather than going Downton, even being a large group and Simon having returned back to his duty

I look around, the ancient buildings creaking from the snow and rain and the warming weather setting in. With all the people I met during my life I don't think a lot of the are still alive, either scavengers, mercenaries and such

"So, why would you need a day ?"

"I need to check on my home and my dog. It's been around two weeks since I was there. And I check on some people too"

"Hm hm good enough reason, hope you meet us tomorrow. This brotherhood announcement made us more active on different fronts. Not that we already are"

"Don't worry Al me and all the settlements will help you as much as possible, I know some people too" Joe says and adds a squeeze of his shoulder

"Thank you, we won't forget your help in these years. We are more united and we are rebuilding"

They stop and spread out but I'm confused since nothing happens, still setting the rifle and crouch low "What happened ?" I get some bored and exasperated looks in return , the general pointing near the catwalk "Look there kid, walking food !"

I squint to see the difference in color, before the amphitheatre and catwalks are three mirelurks, green and moving. Softshells, easiest to deal with and to spot, unless you are around the swamps or Malden area. Or the harbour , even heard the Salem area is fucking full of them since some time. Fucking crabs are all along the coast or Islands but once cooked well, they're good

"Hey general, what about we see who kills more ? You keep what you shoot too"

When some sigh he laughs "Oh don't mindin' some exercise"

I grab rocks and throw then on the road near the critters hitting the water and road near them and they turn. I aim to the advancing critter face and shoot, shrieking and clutching it's face. The two advance fast and I shoot twice missing the face and wounding it

"Watch this" Two carbine shot kill the wounded creature and I shoot down the recovering one twice, focusing on the last one coming up. At the same time as my shit, two more pierce the softshell hide killing it. "Seen worse, but we'll eat well today"

We took as much meat as possible and left, a mirelurk and half being enough but you know ... Along the road we don't come across much until on the open road we see the twisted metals and gore bags, signs of mutants inside. Three of them

"Ok, I go in the front, Julian use your automatic to kill the muties, Gabriel and Joe with me. Johnny and the rest on the other side. Stay behind me Joe"

We round the corner finding two more, as the shooting starts and mutants come out they get shot by surprise, dying quickly as they charge blindly outside. We search the place, broken windows , twisted rebars and gore bags along butchered bodies and rotten meat. The mixed smell and closeness almost me throw up, bodies hanging from the upper floors and their blood dripping ... No prisoners or survivors

I found a cap stash, few grenades that I left to the heavy Julian and five clips of .38. A hundred and five shot total that I take, the rest having not much but some caps. Which will be used to buy drinks all together, fine by me !

Before the wreck full of dangers that is Goodneighbor and the surrounding skyscrapers, I stop by the fence "Uhh I will see you tomorrow general, I'm arrived"

"Will you come with us, Al ?"

"Why not old friend, drinks and a quick rest. Come on Badger" Must be the name of their team, various and by the name, the meanest bastards around. The last fight lasted what, thirty seconds ?

We step into the guarded and slightly regulated town, home of addicts and vice since before the war. New small buildings have been made I know, some more shacks to house the addicts and growing chems market

"Excuse me, I have to go to the Memory Den. Ulysses don't you come too ?"

"Alright"

"We will wait you two at the Third Rail , be careful around"

The rest of them still haven't said a word but look on better spirits, that Kyra and Johnny happier to the prospect of drinks.

I step inside the eccentric building, walls of bricks and long red drapes clinging to the walls and a long red carpet flanked by two lines of the reclining pods, leading to a red couch in the middle with a smiling woman lavishly lying on it "Well that's a nice surprise ..."

"Well hello girl, you look wonderful as always dear, is Amari around ?" Joe says and they handshake

"Oh such manners, yes darling, she's downstairs as usual"

"Thank you. Irma, this is my friend Ulysses" She looks like one of those strippers on the poster, heh I'd pay to see this place before the bombs

"You look familiar young man, have we met ?"

"Not sure, maybe met around here"

"Perhaps. Are you here to try our services ?"

"You do something medical right ? No I'm just passing through"

"The best chem to get addicted to dear. Alright, the doctor is downstairs"

We descend the stairs wooden and old like the walls to a small room with medical supplies and two of those pods with a woman in a lab coat. Looks like some chick I knew, hopefully not crazed as that

"Hello doctor"

"Oh hello, didn't expect you so soon"

"No worries, I have a package to send and a worker will give you the details"

"Alright. Is he with you ?"

"Yes you can say we are friends, we are passing through and I chose to introduce him this place and my ideas"

"I see ... I have a question for you, with your back pack and all, do you have a geiger counter ?" Weird question, but a useful tool. She asked that tentatively eying me

"What ? No I lost it but no"

"I see ... I will see you then Pr- Joe"

I make my way outside to the Third Rail when a bald guy with sunglasses enters inside bumping into me and apologising. Either drugs or rads already fucked his brain. Sunglasses in the dark, pfft

* * *

We passed the bodyguard at the entrance and entered the crowded bar, music and people loudly arguing over jet or money, and two of them getting into a fight. That's the spirit of this place. I found the general and his team near ... someone with a red coat and tricorn hat, mayor Hancock. Hope he's high enough to not recognise me. He turns around as well approach, wide grin on his charming face "Hello Joe my man, have some booze will ya ? You too kid"

How much time since I heard his voice ? Smooth as ever "Hello John, I hope you quit with chems"

"Heh not gonna happen man, gotta enjoy life" And that's anyone like about him, cool and easy going

"Come here kid, have some booze or chill with some jet, name's Hancock mayor of this social rejects paradise ! Drinks are on me Al, Hancock rewards any good guy who fights back"

I sit down and pour some whiskey attracting looks from the group, already having their share until the mayor speaks "Soo what you guys doin' here ? What can I do for you ?" They look relax in this place, yet attentive. The general, Albert, pours some beer and pats Hancock

"No problem John, we are going to the Castle. With this airship coming in, raiders an' I was called. Ain't nothing bad if you comin' too, who knows what's next for us"

"As long as it means protecting, leading my community from the Institute and others, I'm in brother"

"That's great John, we'll leave soon" He lifts his glass and each of us clicking them together "Cheers!"

"To the Commonwealth !"

After eying me for some time Hancock breaks the silence "Enjoying the whiskey I see, do you know me ? You look familiar"

Damn it "I don't know Hancock, any idea who I am ?"

"Still got that fire and attitude huh ? You caused a literal one last time. Like it though, thought you died in it or by some triggermen, got us something to think about you know ?" ALL of them are watching, thankfully the yelling and music drown the sound, only Joe and Albert watching differently

"Crossing one of those fucks? You got balls , but here ? That can kill you if I don't. Heard some of them went missing heh, not bad. You just don't repeat your mistake and remember who's in charge"

"What did he do John ?" Albert is now watching me intently as his team is, some caught off guard

"Heh something I would be proud of,him and someone else they tried to rob everything fromme and almost got away" Oh fuck no that looks they are giving me are really shocked, I may have a real fight If it goes wrong "Of course what they didn't know, Bobbi No Nose was decivin' them, him and another kid. They had the brain to give her what she deserved. Forgave them alright, it's been around three years, other kid's now one of those Marowski bosses, been weeks since I say him. Anyway my man this one's good, makes me want to go out and enjoy life. Heh nice job you did, less pawns around the main players"

"Ain't he full of surprises... Don't worry John, he's with us now not bad either. That's some good story for another time huh ? We gotta leave now"

The mayor get close "I did like you two punks, nice to see you back. You stay out of trouble and enjoy anything you want. You may be welcome but watch your back 'round here k ?"

* * *

"Did he really rob you ?" Kyra asks

"That was a good plan , I admit I was impressed. Got into my warehouse through underground tunnels below town ? Now that's planning. They had the brain to make the right choice though"

"What choice" Albert asks

"After getting through the metro tunnels and ghouls, I sent Fahrenheit there as a friendly reminder. They killed Bobbi and my Fahrenheit directed 'em to me, I thanked and forgave them then"

"Fuck man he got some balls, don't know if you choose different"

"Yup I agree, John here is a man of word and the coolest ghoul around"

Said ghoul whips a pack of mentats out and pops one "Heh anyone wants some ? Fine, more for me" I decline too

"I have balls and brains and you'd do the same. Bitch tried to attack us when we backed down and we killed her, fucking bosses deserve that too" I say

The redhead heavy not turns to me "If you got some brains you would know what happens"

"I did, it's in the past now. I will catch up tomorrow, got my dog to take back"

"So that's yours, was wandering around getting food like I get the ladies"

"Just like it's master, cool and funny"

I look at their frowning and thoughtful faces before they leave. That Gabriel doesn't talk for shit. Now get home and get my dog, maybe see my friend too. Getting into the renewed place outside the town, I slid the panel and unlocked the hidden door. Light filters in from the windows revealing the lonely and dusty place, ammo boxes and objects scattered on this floor. Same for the other one, full of ammo , weapons and components, all scavenged during the years. I open the windows and give it a quick clean before looking for my dog in the other place. After two fucking weeks no wonder

* * *

The scratching and barking from the inside is what I expected, when door was opened and it darted outside happily circling around me. Two weeks ... I see the figure of my friend's brother

"Hi ! How did you get in ?!"

"It's been a long time, you grown too I see"

"I do help around, I get to move heavy stuff for big brother. How have you been? I heard you were with him , after he was back I saw him nervous" My dog keeps moving and panting around for attention

"Ah well had a good time and I got paid. Could have gone real bad" And it almost did twice. With Dogmeat pushing on my leg I can't do anything than petting it and scratch it's fur. Ugh really needs a bath "Was it a good dog ?"

"Yes my brothers love it and it did scare some robbers out"

"Is it ?" Someone's getting a treat then

"Yes come in anyway, I'm almost done"

I enter their place an old building used as a storage , dirty with time and finished work. "We built something to keep the dust and unwanted away up this floor, what about you ? That gun and clothes ... "

"I'm with the minutemen now. I still hunt and scavenge and yes, I killed people so other people don't get killed. Where are your brothers? "

"Younger ones upstairs, Gregor and the last are working. The other storage with tools. Can't leave these two alone here"

"That's true. Mayor Hancock said I'm ok here unless I do something again. You would be annoyed if I shoot some robbers too so ..."

"Then fucking don't, talk it" Hmph talk when the bullets fly...

"I have something for you even if it's nothing, I'm going to the Castle after this airship came in and everyone is trying to know more"

"Let's go up, I'm sure it's something"

Inside the living area, blocked by a door, two children are now playing with my dog then go all around me eying my stuff "You came ! It's a long time did you bring something? Can we have your dog ?" "Can we play with your rifle ? What place you went -"

"Heey one at a time ! Yes I have something" Adding a wink "Something dark and sweet in glass ..." I remove my pack and said it's inside but they have to wait, while I sit on a couch

"Where were you for so long ? We thought you died ?"

"Oh yeah I did almost died. Once it was by mutants and then by some raiders. Ah some mirelurks too. They charged but they weren't good enough you see, now they're food. And ... I met the general in person"

"That's cool, I want too"

"Aah it's too funny, you screw up and die. Either you have luck or skill, lots"

I spent some time talking about this Brotherhood and the days it took to get here to the older one, when I see one touching _my fucking rifle_ "NO ! FUCKING TOUCH !" I yell on instinct scaring the two and taking it "No don't touch it, it can shoot accidentally - holding it up - you can watch but no messing with it until you're older"

"So you teach us how to shoot ?!"

"Heh yes but only with a BB gun if I find it. Or some really -"

"No, don't. It will be in years"

"Fine, I can bring you some batons if you behave. So how long till they return ?"

"A few hours. You can stay here if you want"

"Hmm I got crab for everyone to eat and need some rest"

* * *

Looks like I arrived after their lunch and now being late afternoon, it's already dark. I spent the time telling them about the happenings of this month , tiredness setting in. They were surprised at how I get in here "Ah I met Hancock and he was almost fine with it since now I I'm with them"

"Hmm do you know anything about Jess ? He vanished after you left"

"Guess he was taken and replaced by the Institute" Adding some gesticulating and getting an eye roll and stares "Do they really do it ? But they can't get here right ? Where were you? "

"It's a long story again, I have some meat we can cook and the time to chat"

"Can you sleep here ? We got beds" A younger one asks

"If that's alright. But I can go home"

"Nah you can stay we have some beds"

"Alright. Like last time I got a vodka for us , a cola for them and another vodka for you in the pack"

I cut the meat on the stove, ready to roast it

"Uhhm you got lots of caps !"

"Got it from enslaving cities and razing them down yeah"

One presents me a bottle, dark and heavy "Can I drink -"

"No ! That's a molotov cocktail. It catches fire so don't. Touch. It. Take the cola instead" Geez these annoying kids, can't relax for shit

"Hey do you have time SMG ? I got some mags for you. There was a mutant nest close to the city soo ... people can sleep better now. I can tell you some about these weeks but let's eat first. And ... can you help me checking my rifle tomorrow? I'm not an expert ..."

The roasted crab was good - expecially after you know how to cook it - and the chatting was good. It makes me feel different, the vibe, the history and my dog. After we finished the vodka I get to the mattress behind the pillar, night and cold setting in on the top floor and fall asleep fast despite my head swarming with thoughts


	16. Chapter 16

_I must have fallen asleep on the couch before ... Why is everything so colorful and bright ? And clean ? I didn't come to this place, from a shitty mess like Goodneighbor to 'this'. I'm on a hill, green, lush with grass and the smell of earth, swaying with the gentle wind, below are huge mass of people all awaiting. Soldiers walking with people in blue and dogs following them, the other sides being people in torn clothing clutching knives and followed by a big animal I never saw. The last one at group of civilians, some figures glowing amber and before them sits a lonely child. I try to get close but I can't move or talk and then an explosion ... a big and bright orange cloud, dark spots among it, throwing the place into the most bright of sunny days, hot, heavy with fear, anxiety ... an atomic bomb_

 _Why can't I fucking move ?! I scratch and hit my legs to make them work but it's too late, a shockwave destroying and distorting anything coming at me ... but it stops and everything freeze_

 _"It's ok son, come with me" And I move consciously to a car, everything like a pre war illustration, enter it and sit. This must be a fucking dream I swear. The figure, the same guy in a trench coat with a matching yellow fedora and and face impossible to see, like it's made of the void itself. I start moving my arms and legs and the car comes to life, the stranger pointing a road and I make it walk there_

 _A long road, everyone frozen like the nuclear cloud "Listen, both"_

 _I try speaking but my mouth won't open and I can only watch and make the car move. I can see the soldiers turn into raiders and attack the other ones who attack with knives, and a figure with a white glow disappearing before blinking it's eyes_

 _"What's happening ?"_

 _"Encircling, raw, refined, both coexist, both want, one awakening when the other sleep, all aware of each other" Is he talking about the dream ? Something about loyalty and discipline along instincts and brutality ?_

 _Along the road, rain and snow cover an unending plain , a bleak atmosphere matching the endless white in gray shades. Now alone I get out of the car to find big shadow , a yao guai looking at me. A beast I only saw from afar and many times I saw it's tracks on the land. I reach for a weapon, anything to protect myself, but find none and see I'm naked ... I grip the door handle to open it, punch the window and kick it but in vain. I run to where the snowy plains are with no difficulties and feel the beast chasing me and sliding down a frozen hill I look behind not seeing it_

 _With a heavy feeling of dread I go to a nearby forest, cold, bleak, foggy with it's trees covered by snow yet comforting. A person sitting near a tree unaware of me is eating a sweet roll indifferent to the surroundings, sometimes dressed in blue, a dark coat or furs. As I'm about to walk I have the urge to turn around knowing I shouldn't but I do, looking at the damn beast standing on it's legs, roaring and hitting with it's paw, only to disappear in a gray mist ..._

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and see gray, light, and a pillar ... oh yes my friends' home. Not too bright yet I stretch and sit up seeing everyone asleep. I often have these dreams but that guy again ? It's like the warning before something happens. I close my eyes, I want to understand this, interpretate it

When I open my eyes I see the sunlight, must have fallen asleep again. I stretch and get up, taking some sips of water and doing a warm up. After, take a piss, dress up with my boots and leather chest strip, when I descend the stairs and see my friends

"Hello"

"Hello, slept well?"

"Yes, it was alright thanks. I'll be leaving soon, is it late ?"

"Not much, I tried to not wake you up"

"Thanks. Uhh do you have some water ?"

A hand clutches my arm and a kid fiddles with a bottle and scratching on the door followed by painting, almost forgot my dog "Why are you leaving ?"

"Have to go, remember ?"

"When are you coming back ?"

"I don't know, maybe in the next days ? I have to see what happens now but I'm taking you something" If I don't forget. My friend hands me two water bottles, _two._ Water being a precious commodity "Here, we have enough with all the trading. My brother checked your weapons, probably cleaned them too"

"Ah yeah I forgot about it ... anyway tell them I say hi" I get my pack and leave a few caps, the rifle's bolt working smoothly under hand, smell of fresh oil on it, pistol and knife ready and take my dog, leaving the town. The sun reflecting on the old building, creaking under gentle and cold wind, probably a long day follows...

Along the road down I turn and try following the coast line rather than go into that fucking maze. The air is colder here, some mutated birds screeching and fleeing on a rock while the sea follows the wind, waves impacting the sand and concrete , trying again and again almost in an endless cycle. Dogmeat walks around stopping and wagging it's tail at me while sniffing the air. Almost makes me feel bad about leaving alone or other people, but dogs can't really comprehend like we do ... I have to get some armor rather than these leather strips, don't to die early. Maybe at the Castle, or get it from _someone_

Along the old skyscrapers, I check a pier with a smaller building on it, I shoulder make it quick going from on side. Sneaking on the left side of the building I peek around and see corpses , a ghoul, three mole rats and a live one. I pat Dogmeat and jerk my head, holding it and stomping to attract the rodent, only to release it and kill it. Quickly cutting some meat and storing it, I leave, I'll get here another time, like the scenery. And I didn't bother to look up ...

Or better watch what's in front of me. That aircraft, following the announcement a few days ago. From my position behind the Taphouse it hovers above the airport. Guess they don't there are ghouls. I walk on the old wood with piers and boats around, where I find two nuka colas and a .10 clip, and below an umbrella ... someone on a sdraio ? Whatever. I proceed to the diner in front but the lock is too hard, not much inside

When Dogmeat starts growling I pull it to the next pier "What's it ?"

(Grrr) " _Shh"_ It quietens and nothing happens but there is a shooting, not close to me at least. Not finding anything but turned boats and sand and wooden barriers, until spotting the tank and a building behind. Doesn't hurt to fall for curiosity, sometimes, who knows what happened here. From the door slots I can see a bed and cases. I pick the lock and on the bed a skeleton, a teddy bear lying near. It sad really to die alone whatever the cause, but looking at the gun near I guess what went on. A nine millimeter, with two clips, and clothes, pick the former and leave for the broken highway above and keep near the water without falling into it and reach another diner past the many broken homes

Dogmeat points at one, a collapsed house "What, food ?"

"Ain't food kid" I aim where I heard the voice cold adrenaline at the sudden voice "It could be caps if you play well"

From the upper floors and green clothed figure stands, combat armor and laser rifle looking at me "Are ya with the minutemen ? There is a tax here" A mercenary, maybe a gunner. I met once one of them, a prick with a silly hat. Better play it well, with Dogmeat looking ready

"Do I look like one of those losers ? I killed one of them for the gear and caps" Impassible he descend the incline "Weell lookie here, got an offer if you listen. But if you are a fucking raider you better watch out, we can take you on a few conditions"

"Is it paid ?"

"If you follow my orders and you'll have plenty. Do all I say and you might get far enough"

"Tempting. I'm not one for rules, but if it pays I'm in" Near to me Dogmeat yawns

"Could use that mutt. I'm sergeant Star, as you can hear my unit is busy here but we'll get there soon. Disobey and we kill you, live and I'll make you a conscript. You can't go back" The shooting is still constant, bullets and lasers, some explosions too "Alright. Even if the minutemen crippled us we still hold Quincy and other fortifications, we honor our contracts boy, now move !"

I wait to have his back turned "You fucking deaf ?! I said move ! In front !" (Grrr) Complying is it ...Maybe get his group killed. Closing in more shooting can be heard until in front of the police station he grabs my shoulder "To the left !" And so I run until he runs past me, through alleys and a makeshift camp with wooden fortifications and at least six gunners shooting

"Sarge, they hit us hard !"

"Keep pushing ! Must secure these buildings and go forward !" His yelling as loud as the gunfire "You with me !" He leads us through more alleys sprinting around corners until they end on a straight road with ruined brick buildings, panting he indicates somewhere then the brick walls "WE FLANK THE CENTER ... MOVE !" He sprints again and I follow, not as winded where we cover behind a wall inside, the other side caved in. I see the minutemen moving, shooting at them. Fuck I can't ! Or can I ?!

"Hey ! Hey ! Take this 'nade and go to that house ! Don't let them see you" He hands it to me and I have to leave the rifle to take it and my pistol "Go !" He peers with his rifle and I angle my gun to shoot almost point plank his head hitting the wall and leaving a reddish splatter on it and me while Dogmeat runs off before I can catch it "STAY YOU IDIOT NO !"

Fuck this. Really. Why didn't they go around them ? Close to the Castle even. Taking the laser down from his body I race back seeing more of them, in front of the tower and dead bodies on the ground. With a heavy breathing I try to steady the rifle and shoot several times missing a gunner and aiming at the regrouped mass, scoring some hits. I run to the right alley , peering from a wall and seeing a dead one and Dogmeat "HERE ! DOGMEAT !" It turns and runs back while I cover behind a statue, more gunners coming from the wooden gates, coming down. Shooting I catch a surprised one when the others shoot back and scramble for cover. A red streak burning a hole in my fatigues. One falls down and I shoot it, already dead, advance a cover behind the gate bullets passing so close and impacting all around, when I see ... blue smoke ?

I hold Dogmeat while waiting for targets "INCOMIING ! RUNN! " Explosions, soon followed by different more, hiding behind the wood with no sight on them. Confused I grad Dogmeat and run away but as I turn to leave, something explodes not far, and intense force sending me against a building, bracing while I can't do anything than close in it hits me, vision flashing bright white and reddish smears and completely dark ...

* * *

 **Prydwen, Boston airport**

I helped them assembling crates, defenses and resources for two days, getting most of anything and anyone ready . It was time since I didn't exert myself, all for even more carnage and another useless crusade against another enemy. It never changes. Got my first meeting with Arthur two days ago and he changed a lot, for good and bad. As in the Capital the Commonwealth is full of settlements, farms, people hoping for a better future and crumbling buildings and fortifications. I saw the mutants and the people here, any hostiles gunned down by the escorts. We are a bad guest really ... I think Butch is alright and already looking to leave, 'to grace this shithole with some cool winner style and haircuts'

It was snowing too and I really loved to see the white blanket on this land from up here, a rare occurrence from home, creating a contrast with the flora, irradiated, cold, even tingles your skin, burns your lungs but it's absolutely beautiful. I tried exercisingthis morning to help with the soreness, met the people who made all of this possible, Paladin Danse, Scribe Haylen and a prick called Rhys. All that remains of the recon squad. The Paladin is a hard working and handsome really, met him when he was only an Initiate , around the time of the Brotherhood - Enclave war. He did recognise me, even not having a team and not having him as my recruit, instead ending under a strict guy I forgot the name of

A real _Paladin_ he rewarded me with his personal laser rifle, saying for all the good I have done. Only to lead here ...Gave Butch my old rifle, probably showing off or pester someone. Hate the fact that Charon or even Fawkes aren't here ...

Before I heard a lot of gunfire coming from the city, maybe tribals, raiders or mutants? Many besidese are focused on it, a fortification at the end near the sea, lots of buildings together around a central tower, and blue streaks rising from the tower area. Soon later explosions and and black streaks anticipating more explosions, streaks coming from that building looking like a fort in the peninsula. That thing ... remember the Enclave using it. Cannons, to hit hard and far. And by the screams I can imagine how they dying ... it's something ... just takes a moment

My pip boy says it's 09.03 am "Paladin, you should report to the Elder"

"Yes, thanks" Entering the deck I see him and two power armored guards looking outside with binoculars. The room is well lit, bottle of wine and liquor on every shelf or table "I have a task for you Paladin"

"Hello Arthur, I see what's happening" He tenses for some time then turns, face hard and rigid posture

"A battle around that tower, two sides. Lasers and artillery, all appear human and the attacking side is probably going for that installation there" He points and hands the binoculars, a strong and warm hand on my shoulder "Most strange, there was a dog. Haven't seen much after the artillery strike. My guess is, they were flanking them. Don't fret over these wasters, your task is to find out what is happening, any rumor about the Institute, I advise you to go alone. Take what you need and board the vertibird, take the time you need but I expect a report soon. Is that clear ?"

"Yes" He places a fist on his chest "Dismissed"

I already know it will be bloody, a nauseous feeling creeping in my stomach. The orange jumpsuit and light combat armor, do the ride down in silence and walk there, past the water and going on top of a broken house taking out the binoculars. People walking around that tower and the surrounding area, dressed in military fatigues or beige and blue uniforms with a hat or beret. They check the bodies and communicate, armed, are they enemies ?

I take a walk around, follow the highway, or go there ? ... I choose to move behind the houses and along the roads, readying my .45 and pip boy. I hate this ...

* * *

 **Boston high school area, Albert**

Preston and I arrived at the battle site after all got quieter. The survivors that didn't flee were killed, others that escaped I don't know. It was all broken and bloody, bits of people, concrete, shrapnel and shards. Another gunner attack, more deaths, at least we survived

"Check the area, colonel"

"Will do general" This time they hit us harder and close, didn't expect them here. Around a dozen and they called for a mortar strike ... I hope they don't come in force, it will be a slaughter for both sides, the buildings and lateral ways can serve well but I doubt they will win. From the Castle to here is guarded and there are men in the old restaurant and brewery, as I said, we will win but at a cost. Gunners have vertibirds and artillery too, other than their militaristic and mercenary society we don't know much, they weren't always here save for some pockets. Could be an invading vanguard for the rest. Not every of them acts like a raider though , often being hired as guards or changing life

Checking the bodies, I close their eyes and take their id's, even the enemies, should bury or set a pyre for them but I guess the salvaged armor and guns will be useful

"General I found an unconscious one and a dog, maybe one of us" It is possible, dogs being a 'man's best friend' after all, we have our dogs to help us" In the small camp around the statue and in front of a wall, a body laying besides a dog, both alive

"Preston, go along the road and see if someone is hiding" And the good colonel walks off, and beret replacing his old militia hat and armor under his coat. Inspecting the bodies I can say this dog has a ... familiar feeling, makes me think of a bright and deep color. The human however, there is dark liquid pooling, a sweet and pungent smell around it

"GENERAL, GOT A DEAD GUNNER HERE !"

"COME HERE WHEN YOU'RE DONE !" I yell back turning the body earing crunching , a laser rifle close to it. That face ... isn't that the annoying one ? Sounds alive besides tears and scorches on his fatigues "Who is it general ?"

"That's one of us colonel , help me get them away"

"Are you sure ? Doesn't look like us, could be a gunner" He better not ...

"Let's wait an' ask then. What have you found ?" I remove the back pack noticing no wounds on the back. I open it and it smells sweet , a broken bottle, some undamaged stimpacks and three water bottles, meat coated by the dark liquid and an intact cola. And mags. We hoist them up easily and bring them to safety

"Who is it ?"

"One of us, with the dog and a laser"

"General I might be wrong, but I have seen laser fire coming from there, not directed at us" It was him then "Thanks, no need for treatment, maybe later. Ah an' it was cola"

"Huh ?"

"Dark liquid ? A broken bottle. Get ready for the effort Preston , we're goin' to move the injuried and get the bodies together"

"Yes general" I can see the dog twitching and slowly stand up, dusting itself and scratching it's ear and looking around, turning to the guy, laying down ears flattened before pacing around nervously

"Your friend's out cold buddy" It watches me and then him, cocking it's head and pacing around whining , when I hear a low groan and panting


End file.
